


New Blood

by Prodigalsan



Series: Wolves, Witches, and Other Weirdies [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Not Britpicked, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pack Dynamics, Pining, This is really just about the relationship, Werewolf A/B/O Parody, accusations of underage but none happened, aww crap this is starting to develop a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigalsan/pseuds/Prodigalsan
Summary: “But it’s all good, innit,” Eggsy began, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Harry tried his very best not to stare. “If you’s saying I’m a new blood whatever, nobody’s gonna want anythin’ to do with me. Since I’m, like, impure or summat, right?”“It is because you are New Blood that youwillbe desired,” Harry explained gently. “Old Blood is static, predictable, and, well,old. New Blood allows the possibility for new abilities, better offspring. For that, other Wolfkin will literally fight tooth and nail to have a chance to mate with you.”“That’s not how it goes in the books,” Eggsy tried a little desperately, the space between his brows creasing.“Perhaps, my boy, but unfortunately, this isn’t a fairytale.” Harry sighed, turning his brown eyes towards the night sky. His Wolf howled at the full moon. “This is real life.”—Eggsy is a New Blood omega, and Harry takes it upon himself to guard the boy’s virtue in honor of the man who saved his life. Though from other Wolfkin or himself, he is not quite sure.





	1. Imprinting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “M’name’s Eggsy. Hiya,” the boy chirped, bouncing on the soles of his feet as his tiny hands grasped Harry’s knees. He squinted at Harry and sniffed him. “You’s like me, ain’tcha? Can ya turn into a doggy, too?”

If there was one thing Harry Hart was proud of, it was his keen sense of smell. Even among his fellow Wolfkin, he was deemed the best at scenting and _sniffing out trouble_ , as it were. It made him near impossible to lose during a chase, and extremely difficult to fool in interrogations.

But it seemed that there was a first time for everything, since the terrorist leader he had been questioning suddenly looked up with golden, slitted eyes, and a snarl that put his sharp fangs on display.

 _‘Wolfkin,’_ his Wolf supplied with a growl, but Harry’s human mind could not reconcile with the fact that he had missed it, so he found himself rooted to the spot, even as the transformed terrorist leader sprung at him with claws and fangs.

“Watch out!” came a voice from beside him, and Harry’s eyes widened in horror when Lee Unwin pushed him away, knocking him into James and Merlin who had bulked up into their half-forms to come to his rescue.

“Galahad! Unwin will—“ Merlin couldn’t finish his sentence, as Lee’s curdling screams of pain filled the room. The three of them watched, frozen, as Kingsman’s first human recruit was mauled and thrown at a wall, a broken, bloody splatter on the ground.

Harry’s fangs elongated as he screamed bloody murder, and the three of them laid waste to their foe, all in the name of vengeance for their brave, fallen comrade.

(And Harry continued to rip the terrorist into pieces, long after Merlin had torn out the man’s heart from his chest with his claws.)

 

 

“This is most disturbing,” Chester King, their current Alpha Prime, murmured as the three of them recounted what happened on their mission. He interlaced his hands together and sighed. “To think the terrorists have not only allied themselves with Wolfkin, but have also found a way to mask their tell-tale scent. I daresay we have a large problem in our hands.”

“We have secured the smuggled weapons and sensitive data that the terrorist group had in possession,” Merlin said, eyes steely. “Should we proceed with alerting the Wolfkin in the Middle East about possible traitors?”

“Yes. I very much doubt that the entire pack has gone against Lune’s Accords, so we might simply be dealing with extremist stragglers. A meeting with their Alpha is in order,” Chester replied, nodding to himself.

“There is also the issue of Lee Unwin’s death, Alpha,” Harry reminded with a quiet voice. He refused to call it _sacrifice_ , because it would require Harry to admit that he had been stupid enough for it to be necessary. 

“Ah, yes, there is that, as well,” Chester said. With a brief pause, he turned to the recruit who had been silent since the start of the debrief. “Mr. Spencer, congratulations. Henceforth, you are now Lancelot. Welcome to the pack, my boy.”

“Sir?” James’ head shot up, wide eyes showing an uncharacteristic demureness at the declaration.

“You’ve earned it,” Harry added, holding out a hand for James to shake. The younger man did so, albeit somewhat reluctantly. “Welcome to Kingsman, Lancelot.”

“…Sir.” James nodded, eyes trapped in a daze as he returned to his earlier position. Merlin and Harry exchanged looks over his slightly bowed head before turning back to their Alpha Prime.

The man sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Well, if there’s nothing else we need to discuss, then—“

“What of Lee Unwin’s family, sir? He left a wife and a child.” It was so difficult for Harry not to say _mate_ and _pup_. Lee had been the first human to ever make it so far in the trials, and Harry was proud to have been the one to propose such a promising young man. 

Which, of course, didn’t help assuage his guilt at all, considering his mistake had led to the man’s untimely death.

Chester sighed again, then waved a hand dismissively. “Of course, of course. As Mr. Unwin had been… skilled enough to have made it so far, providing his family with proper compensation is the noble thing to do. Merlin, I trust you can take care of this?”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin nodded, and his gaze shifted to the side, where Harry was. This time, his friend didn’t return his gaze, as he was too busy glaring at Chester’s desk to do so.

“Good. We owe the man thanks, after all, since he sacrificed himself to save our Galahad.” The words felt hollow, somehow, and the rustling of paper scratched painfully at Harry’s sensitive ears. “If there isn’t anything _else_ , I have paperwork to do. Move along, gentlemen.”

 

 

“Sir.” James—no, _Lancelot_ now, Harry thought—caught up to him before he could leave the shop, and he floundered when Harry turned to face him, eyes alight with expectation. He swallowed and said, “perhaps you would like some company, sir? Lee was my friend, and it was also due to my slow response that he died so brutally.”

“That won’t be necessary, Lancelot. Though I do appreciate the sentiment.” Harry smiled wanly at him. “You needn’t burden yourself with this. It was my fault the mission turned out that way.”

“But the terrorist had scent suppressors—“

“Now, it’s getting late. I should head down to Rowley Way before the Unwins retire for the night.” The bell above the door dinged as Harry pushed it open. “Do have a good night, Lancelot. And congratulations again on your promotion.”

Harry left the shop and allowed the door to close by itself, the glass unable to hide the broken expression on James’ face.

 

 

Alexandra and Ainsworth Estate smelled like sour beer, urine, and cheap cologne. The horrible mix of foul smells made Harry scrunch up his nose briefly as he got out of the Kingsman cab, but he schooled his features soon enough. It wouldn’t do for any of the residents to see his open distaste, not that seeing a well-dressed man in their rundown neighborhood was any better.

And besides, today Harry needed to steel himself for what was to come. He sighed and, after deciding to breathe through his mouth for the time being, quickly made his way up to the highest floor, where Lee Unwin’s family was sure to be spending a quiet December evening.

He stood in front of the beaten-up door and knocked thrice, and waited for Michelle Unwin to answer. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a pretty blonde, who poked her slightly disheveled head out of the door slowly, as if expecting trouble.

Well, in a neighborhood like this, Harry supposed he couldn’t really blame her for the paranoia.

“H-Hello?” she greeted belatedly after she finished gawking at him, hiding more of her body behind the door. “What can I do for you?”

“Good evening, Mrs. Unwin. I’m Harry Hart. I have news about your husband,” he said, cutting to the chase. His heart panged in his chest when the woman’s eyes widened, and her movements became quick and shaky as she opened the door to let him in.

“Are you all right?” she asked, her brow twitching.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“Well, you’s breathing quite strangely,” she replied quietly, mouth pursed into a thin line.

Harry’s facial expression softened. “Ah, forgive me. I have a slight cold. I promise it’s nothing contagious, however,” Harry was quick to reassure.

“Oh. Would you like some tea, then? It might help,” she offered, her shaking hand gesturing towards the small kitchen. 

Tea would definitely sound nice, but, “no thank you, Mrs. Unwin. I’d like to keep this brief, if it’s all right with you.”

“Of course. Of _course_ ,” she repeated, her hands barely keeping still. They continued to shake even as she sat down across from Harry, and the intensity only increased twofold when Harry told her what had happened.

“I’m very sorry that his bravery cannot be properly celebrated,” and Harry was. It still pained him to admit that he let the poor man be mauled to death, especially since his sense of smell was one of the traits he could claim was better than even Chester’s. But not only did he fail to identify the terrorist as Wolfkin, he had also stood frozen in front of the enemy like a frightened pup, forcing his trainee to sacrifice himself in order to save Harry’s life.

It was a mistake that Harry knew would haunt him for the rest of his days, and Wolfkin live a very, very long time.

“I don’t understand. _Why_ can’t you tell me what happened to him?” Michelle’s head shook, and the movement caused tears to freely fall down her face. “And why wasn’t he with his squad? Lee didn’t even tell me anythin’.”

“I truly apologize, Mrs. Unwin, but I can’t say more. It’s highly confidential,” Harry explained.

“How do _you_ fit into this, then?” Michelle asked after a moment’s silence. Her eyes were narrowed, and they quickly surveyed Harry up and down. “Are you part of his squad?”

“I’m a superior officer. I was asked to give you the news.” Harry played with his wristwatch. Michelle was being a little too inquisitive for his liking, and while he admired her paranoia and sharpness, it was becoming an inconvenience for him. If she continued to pester and ask questions, Harry might be forced to shoot her with an amnesia dart and try again another day.

Fortunately for both of them, Michelle backed off, easing back and lowering her shoulders. “All right. Sorry, sir.”

A loud crash made them both jump, and Harry instinctively reached for the gun in his suit jacket. Michelle turned her head towards the direction of the noise, and Harry spied her looking towards the heavens in frustration before turning back to Harry, smiling too widely for it to be sincere.

“Could you wait a moment, Mr. Hart? It’s… I need to check on something.” She motioned to the door across the room, where Harry suspected the noise to have come from.

“Is everything all right?” he asked, hand still encased around his gun. He needn’t hide that there _was_ a gun in his possession, since Michelle was already of the mind that he was a Marine, as well.

“Oh, yes. It’s just, ah,” Michelle paused by the door when another crash sounded, and she winced when a muffled whimper rang in the air. 

Harry’s ears twitched, and the Wolf inside him suddenly woke from its nap. That sounded a little too high for a human.

Michelle opened the door slightly, obviously just intending to take a peek, but whatever was inside the room quickly took advantage of the situation and got out. Harry stared in wonder as a small, lupine-like puppy started jumping around her legs, making her squawk and dance around him.

“E-Eggsy! _Heel_!” she commanded, pointing a finger at the puppy. It obediently sat in front of Michelle, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. “What did I say about doing… _that_? It’s going to take you ages to go back to—“

Michelle clamped her mouth shut when her eyes met Harry’s, and wasn’t that curious? She laughed slightly and fixed her dress, and she picked the panting puppy up and held it in her arms. 

“S-Sorry about this, Mr. Hart. Eggsy’s a little… hyper. That’s why I put him in me son’s room,” she explained, and the puppy snorted and started squirming out of her grasp. She hissed, “Eggsy, _please_.”

“That’s quite all right. Where _is_ your son, by the way?” Harry almost kicked himself for asking. It was only going to prolong his visit, and he was already getting tired of breathing through his mouth for so long.

“Ah, that is— _Eggsy_!” She yelped when the puppy bit her, forcing her to let go of it. The puppy ran in circles for a few moments before—to Harry’s absolute _horror_ —it transformed into a tiny, naked boy.

“Hullo!” he greeted with a giggle. He ran up to a frozen Harry and sniffed him. He grinned and faced his mother, pointing at Harry. “Mum, he smells like me!”

Harry’s Wolf howled in excitement, its tail wagging as it circled the expanse of its small territory in Harry’s mind. He wouldn’t have found it so strange—after all, how often does one come across New Blood?—if it weren’t for the fact that his Wolf seemed a little _too_ excited for comfort. Curious, he breathed through his nose, and he almost recoiled in shock at what he found out.

The boy was not _just_ New Blood. He was a New Blood omega.

Buggering _fuck_.

Eggsy’s grin morphed into a scowl when Michelle grabbed him by the armpits and held him away from Harry, a wild, fearful look in her blue eyes. She backed away until she hit the wall, and her mouth quivered as she spoke, “p-please don’t tell anyone about this, Mr. Hart. Me little boy’s done nothin’ wrong, and I already lost me husband—“

“You needn’t fear from me, Mrs. Unwin. I—” Harry paused, standing up and approaching the pair. Eggsy perked up as he stepped closer, and Harry imagined a bushy tail wagging in excitement. Michelle didn’t seem as happy though, and she held Eggsy’s head against her chest, to which the boy protested with a loud, muffled, _“mum!”_ “I won’t tell anyone about your son’s secret.”

“Why should I believe you?” Michelle asked, though she relaxed slightly. She still held Eggsy away from him, and Harry’s Wolf growled lowly in his mind. “What’s stoppin’ you from goin’ to the media and blabbering about my son bein’ a freak?”

“Your son is _not_ a freak,” Harry barked, his voice adopting a low, gravelly edge to it that made Michelle jerk back in fear. He inched back and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t say such things about your son, especially when he’s right here. There’s nothing freaky about the boy, Mrs. Unwin, and I assure you I will keep his secret close to my heart.”

“Why?” she asked after a beat of silence. Eggsy peeked at him from her bosom, as if curious about the answer himself.

Harry sighed. Kingsman policy was clear that agents should operate at the highest level of discretion, therefore it would go against protocol to reveal himself to both mother and child. But as Harry stared at the New Blood omega cradled in the human’s arms—oh, no, she wasn’t _fully_ human, was she? Harry would have to ask how a supposedly human pair was able to give birth to a New Blood—he realized that he couldn’t just _leave_ them without answers. The boy would grow up alone and unprotected, and when he reached maturity, he was sure to be a target for opportunistic alphas.

Harry’s Wolf growled. _Not on our watch, he won’t_.

Harry returned to his designated spot on the sofa and sighed. He gestured across him and said, “perhaps I’ll have some of that tea after all, Mrs. Unwin. I daresay this will probably take a while to explain.”

Michelle nodded after a beat of silence, and she slowly set Eggsy down. She grabbed him by the shoulder before the boy could trot towards him, and she told him to put on some pants, _please_. The boy pouted and ran back to his room, emerging not a minute later and practically barreling towards Harry.

“Hullo,” he greeted again, all smiles and dimples and _oh_ , what beautiful eyes.

“Hello,” Harry greeted back, unable to help a smile himself. He was careful not to touch the boy, seeing as he was in his pants and his mother was a mere few feet away. “What’s your name, young man?”

“M’name’s Eggsy. _Hiya_ ,” the boy chirped, bouncing on the soles of his feet as his tiny hands grasped Harry’s knees. He squinted at Harry and sniffed him. “You’s like me, ain’tcha? Can ya turn into a doggy, too?”

Harry’s Wolf barked a laugh, rolling on his sides in the grass of Harry’s mindscape. Harry counted to three before gracing the boy with a reply. “My name is Harry Hart, my boy, and we are _not_ doggies. We are Wolfkin, and we’ve been on this plane of existence for a very long time. It is said that our ancestors were blessed with the powers of the wolf by the ancient priestess Lune—“

“Wazzis?” The boy started playing with Harry’s wristwatch, and he let out a delighted sound when it whirred and beeped. “Wow! It’s like those gadget thingies on the telly—“

Without thinking, Harry reached out and covered the boy’s mouth with his hand. His skin tingled where it came into contact with the boy’s soft skin, and for the first time since meeting him, Eggsy had become less hyper, and a lot more docile. His eyes lidded slightly, and he relaxed into Harry’s touch, resting his head on Harry’s knee. When Harry’s Wolf crooned approvingly, Harry pulled his hand back and stared at the humming boy in horror. 

Oh, _no_.

“What’s all this, then?” Michelle came back with a tray, and she set it down on the coffee table.

“Oh, nothing, Mrs. Unwin,” Harry said with a smile, adjusting Eggsy on top of his knee. The boy was still humming contentedly, and Harry prayed to the Moon that Michelle wouldn’t find anything amiss with her son until he was far, far away. “I was telling Eggsy a story. Wasn’t I, young man?”

“Alpha,” Eggsy murmured quietly, and it was only because of Harry’s superior hearing that he even heard it.

Harry gulped. _Eep_. He cleared his throat and set the boy down on the floor, and watched, mildly horrified, as Eggsy sunk to his bum and leaned back against his legs.

“Eggsy?” Michelle bent down to pick up her son, and she eyed his dazed expression with a bit of concern. “Are you tired, love?”

“I daresay he is,” Harry said, latching on to that assumption with fervor. “Why don’t you put him to bed, Mrs. Unwin? We’ll be up for quite a while yet.”

Michelle nodded, sparing Harry a narrow-eyed glance before standing up, her jelly-boned son in her arms. Harry kept his longing Wolf at bay as she carried the boy back to his room, and his gaze followed them till they disappeared behind the door. When he was sure he had the privacy of the living room, he buried his face in his hands and sighed.

Dear Moon, what did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we all needed more werewolf!Hartwin, so here I am with a new fic, weee. Even though I have ongoing fics that need attention-- /gets shot
> 
> This is gonna be more about the relationship than anything, and it's kinda crack-ish because the story wanted itself to be that way LOL. The term "New Blood" will also feature in another fic I'm working on, though I might not publish that until I finish Resonance OTL
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope to see you next chapter <3


	2. Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s eyes turned into soft crescents as he stepped aside to let his guest in. “Eggsy. Right on time.”
> 
> “Fuck yeah I’m on time. I’m starvin’, Harry.” Eggsy grinned, stepping on his tiptoes to greet the alpha with a nuzzle before practically skipping inside. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the young omega. “So what’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

James almost died today.

Normally, Harry would be relieved that a colleague of his had made it out of a dangerous situation alive. James was, after all, a dear friend of his, and his survival meant that nobody would have to ingest that swill Chester insisted was appropriate to toast to dead Kingsmen (spoiler alert: it _wasn’t_ ). All in all, it was a day to be gracious, and to thank the Moon and priestess Lune for the continued existence of James Spencer.

But it was also a day to be absolutely _furious_  with him.

“A human saw you in your lupine form,” Chester began with surprisingly controlled breathing, though Harry could see the rage bubbling in his blue eyes as he faced James. “And you let her _get away_?”

“Actually, she let _me_ get away, sir. I jumped out one of the windows while she was distracted,” James corrected, and then tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the growling Alpha Prime. “S-Sorry, sir.”

Chester let out a sigh that _might_ have been another growl, and Harry watched as the older Wolfkin leaned back and glared at the top of his desk. He turned to Merlin and asked, “were there any cameras inside the building?”

“None that James’ scanner detected, Alpha, but there _was_ a CCTV camera on top of the front door,” answered Merlin, who handed Chester his clipboard tablet after tapping a few keys. A footage of a man covered from head-to-toe appeared on the screen, simply standing in front of the door until he was let in by the woman James had encountered. “This man seems to be responsible for the kidnapping of the professor. Richmond Valentine.”

“The billionaire philanthropist?” Harry asked, blinking. He didn’t dare take the tablet while Chester was using it, so he walked around the desk to get a better view of the footage that was running on loop. “What could he want with this professor Arnold? What makes him so special?”

“Aside from being a notorious doomsayer that’s come up with theories about global warming being a manifestation of the earth’s _revenge_ on the human race? Nothing.” Merlin thanked Chester when the Alpha handed it back, and he pressed another series of keys to show them various pictures of professor Arnold. “This is him delivering his talk on Gaia Theory for the first time in 2011, and since then he’s been invited by several environmentalist groups to help spread awareness on global warming and anthropogenic force by giving talks and having seminars. One of which is Green Valentine, one of Richmond Valentine’s many non-profit organizations that focus on conserving the environment.” 

“Interesting,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. “So it’s likely that Valentine is already acquainted with Professor Arnold. Or is this not so?”

“The two have not been seen together at all, no. The president of GV was the one to make Professor Arnold’s acquaintance, not Valentine.”

“So what could be his motive?” Chester joined, rubbing his chin. “I don’t see why Valentine would go through the trouble of _kidnapping_ a man who had already given talks through one of his organizations. This suggests something personal. Do we know of Professor Arnold’s _other_ activities?”

“None at the moment, Alpha. Just that he’s, suspiciously, back in Imperial College after his supposed kidnapping. There is no telling if the man is still being monitored or not, so I do not advise engaging him until we’ve learned more about his situation.”

Chester stared at the top of his desk for a moment before nodding. “Very well. I expect a report on your findings no later than twenty-four hours, Merlin. And as for _you_ , Lancelot.”

“Sir?” James spoke up, wincing a little. 

“Considering your little _blunder_ ,” Chester began, and even Harry winced a little at their Alpha’s tone. Poor James. “I believe it would be unwise to leave you to handle your current case. Your identity has been compromised, _and_ you just exposed the existence of our kind to a _human_. The Council will see that you are punished for this.”

James sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I understand. I apologize, sir.”

Chester nodded curtly at him. “For now, you’re on indefinite suspension from Kingsman operations, but I do expect you to make yourself useful. Merlin could probably use a hand in researching Professor Arnold.”

“Help would be appreciated, yes,” Merlin said, quirking an eyebrow and the side of his mouth at James. The younger Wolfkin growled lowly, but it only made Merlin grin wider. 

“ _Gentlemen_ ,” Chester chastised tiredly. He waved at the two of them dismissively. “Well, if there’s nothing else, I believe you two best get to work. Remember, twenty-four hours.”

“Yes, Alpha,” said Merlin and James at the same time, nodding before heading out of Chester’s office.

“Galahad, a word,” Chester said before Harry could follow his fellow agents out of the office.

Harry turned and approached the desk, a brow cocked slightly. “Yes, Alpha?”

“Since Lancelot is out of commission for the foreseeable future, I will assign his current mission to you. Several cases of genocide have sprung in the past two years, and Richmond Valentine being affiliated with the mercenaries we’ve tracked is too much of a coincidence. I suggest caution, my boy.”

“Very well, Alpha,” Harry said, and his Wolf stood at attention at being given an interesting mission. Billionaires being shady, criminal masterminds was one thing, but a billionaire _philanthropist_? Well, he supposed the man had been too good to be true. “Will that be all, sir?” 

“Going somewhere, Galahad?” asked Chester, brow cocked. 

“I’ve an appointment tonight, and I need to make preparations,” Harry said, not willing to elaborate further. 

Not that it was needed, because the pinched expression on Chester’s face said that he was likely aware of what his _appointment_ entailed. He shook his head and sighed. “I don’t see why you continue to associate with that Unwin boy, Galahad. He’s obviously not one of us, in more ways than one.”

“Gratitude, for one thing,” Harry replied, ignoring the cajoling snicker from his Wolf. “And the delightful company, for another. The boy is very clever, and he has show great talent in whatever activity that catches his fancy. He _has_ represented the country in the Olympics in his younger years.”

“And has seemingly been idle ever since.” Chester sniffed. Then, with reluctance, said, “though I suppose you could associate with _worse_. Just so you know, there will be no _changing the boy_ , Galahad. The Anti-Fledgling Act still stands, and the Council will literally have your head if you turn him. _And_ his. Even if you are a member of the Fifteen.”

“It’s nice to know that you care, Alpha,” Harry said with a small smile. At Chester’s flat look, he laughed and added, “but rest assured, Alpha, that I have no plans in turning Eggsy. He’s fine the way he is.”

“Somehow I’m not so reassured.” Chester let out a sigh at that and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a nod, he leaned back in his chair and gave another wave of the hand. “Now, go. You have your own research to do, and try to take a more _subtle_ approach, this time. It’s the Moon’s grace that we still have Lancelot, but if we lose you, as well…”

“Your advice is duly noted, Alpha.” Harry inclined his head and turned for the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make dinner. I’m thinking something with chicken.”

At Chester’s pained sigh, Harry’s Wolf snickered.

 

 

If you’d told a much younger Harry that he was going to frequently play host to a young, New Blood omega one day, he’d have laughed in your face—or, if you’d catch him in one of his _boo-hoo-I’m-so-lonely-boo-hoo_ moments, he’d have ripped your face off instead. In fact, the latter was the most likely scenario, since Harry in his youth had constantly despaired over the lack of a mate. Casual flings and fucks never really satisfied the hollow longing in Wolfkin, so Harry had never attempted such things. Though there had been times when he was close to breaking his own vow at chastity, he shamefully admitted.

So telling young Harry he’d be making dinner for an omega quite often in the future? It would make him either very hopeful, or _very upset_. And considering his own flare for drama, neither were very ideal situations.

And _yet_.

His Wolf had already perked up way before the doorbell rang, and he smiled as he took out the chicken frittata from the oven. After setting it down to cool on the counter, he wiped his hands with a tea towel and removed the striped apron from his person. A small smile graced his face as he approached the door, and it only widened when he opened it.

Harry’s eyes turned into soft crescents as he stepped aside to let his guest in. “Eggsy. Right on time.”

“Fuck yeah, I’m on time. I’m _starvin’_ , Harry.” Eggsy grinned, stepping on his tiptoes to greet the alpha with a nuzzle before practically skipping inside. Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the young omega. “So what’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

“Chicken frittata,” Harry said, smiling when Eggsy started bouncing in excitement. He stilled the young man by the shoulders and said, mock-sternly, “now, _Eggsy_ , there’s no need for that. The food will find itself floating in the bottomless pit of your stomach soon enough.”

“I hope so. Made the pit _extra bottomless_ , know what I’m sayin’?” Eggsy waggled his brows, laughing when Harry just shook his head at him. 

“That doesn’t even make sense, my boy,” Harry said, though he did so with unmistakable fondness. Tapping on Eggsy’s shoulder to take his jacket, he added, “there’s also dessert, if you’ve space for more later. Salted caramel cake.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Eggsy exclaimed, pausing in mid-hoodie strip. His grin was absolutely blinding as he stared up at Harry brightly. “I’ve always wanted to try that. Seems real popular online and stuff.”

“Well, now you can have your cake and eat it, too.” Harry removed the hoodie and hung it on the coat rack, right next to his own coat. He tried not to let the seemingly innocent image print too vividly in his mind. Forcing a too wide smile, he asked, “shall we, then?”

“You don’t even have to ask, mate,” Eggsy said, and Harry paused by the entrance hall as Eggsy continued to babble about his day, strutting towards the kitchen with ease that might have suggested that he lived there.

He didn’t, though. And Harry didn’t know if he was relieved or upset about that.

 

 

No matter how many times he thought about it, Harry couldn’t exactly pinpoint how their regular weekly dinners began. All he knew was, one day, Eggsy was knocking on his door every Tuesday night, laughing and waxing poetic about Harry’s cooking in a way that made Harry’s old heart burn with pride. The transition from monthly, impersonal check-ins to weekly, almost intimate dinners at home had been so smooth that it was near impossible to really tell when they had started to get so close.

But if you were to ask him how it _all_ began, well. He’d be able to tell you, complete with narration and insipid descriptions, how Eggsy had changed his life in a snap.

 

 

“New Blood? Omega? _Wolfkin_?” Michelle repeated, the tone of her voice rising a pitch higher with every word uttered. She shook her head. “Do you seriously expect me to believe in this bullshit, Mr. Hart?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t expect you to believe it at all, Mrs. Unwin. But I do expect you to trust me, seeing as I’m the only one able to inform you of your son’s nature.”

“I always thought I was going crazy,” Michelle confided, rubbing at her arms as she stared at the floor. “ _We_ thought we was goin’ crazy. Me an’ Lee. Eggsy was a normal baby boy for the first three months, then one day we found a wolf pup sleeping in our son’s crib. Thought it ate our baby, we did, and we would’a thrown it out if Lee hadn’t seen the birthmark on its neck.”

Harry tried not to bristle at the thought of the Unwins throwing away a perfectly beautiful pup for something as stupid as an _assumption_. New Blood or Old, a pup was a blessing from Lune, and he or she deserved to be cherished like the gift they are. “I suppose you’re grateful that you didn’t act hastily, then.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t know what to do with meself if I’d done that.” Michelle bit her lip and sighed. “Anyway, it took a bit of work, but we got used to it. Freaked us out whenever he just _changed_ out of the blue, but thankfully he never did it while we was outside. At his age, he doesn’t do it often, but he knows he’s more difficult to catch when he’s like that, so earlier while I was trying to give him a bath…”

Ah, it was no wonder Michelle looked a little out of breath earlier. Somehow, the image of her struggling to put a hyperactive lupine puppy into the tub made him chortle, and he covered his smile when Michelle looked up to glare at him. “My apologies. Do continue.”

Michelle scowled at him before sighing, leaning back into the sofa. “Lee and I thought it would be okay. Eggsy’s growin’ up an’ all, so it would be easy for him to understand that what he can do ain’t normal. That’s why we decided not to let him start school yet, though he’s already started his maths and letters. We— _I’m_ afraid of what people might do to him if they find out he’s a… _Wolfkin_. People will hate him, yeah? Might try to… try to _kill_ him, and I ain’t losin’ my baby to somethin’ like that, Mr. Hart. And now that Lee’s gone…”

“I understand. Your fears are well-founded.” And they were. New Wolfkin parents often fretted about how to educate their children on shifting, and how dangerous it was to shift where humans could see them. Normally Wolfkin pups start going to training workshops at age three, just so they could learn how to shift properly (and _safely_ ) under the watchful eye of experienced Wolfkin.

But Eggsy was five, and so far the only things he associated with shifting were escaping baths and having some fun times. That was not good.

Harry sighed. The responsible thing to do would be to inform the London Council of a New Blood omega in the area, and to petition for him to be adopted by a foster family who had the means to protect him from opportunistic alphas. Michelle was a good woman, but she had no knowledge on Wolfkin culture, carrier of a recessive Wolfkin gene she might be. And wasn’t _that_ in itself a surprise?

 _‘She could be a descendent of a Wolfkin who went rogue long ago,’_ his Wolf supplied, and he nodded in agreement at that. _‘Perhaps even Lee, too, if their union was enough to conceive a New Blood on the first try.’_

By the Moon, he didn’t even think of Lee being a gene carrier, as well. But the London Council was admittedly not as watchful of their rogues as the councils in other countries, as British Wolfkin tended to go rogue with the intent to migrate. It was rare to come across a rogue with the intent to usurp a pack’s Alpha Prime, so the local Council turned a blind eye to them.

A big mistake, apparently, because now there’s a New Blood omega unaccounted for. And who knows how many New Blood were out there? Perhaps Harry can bring it up to the next council meeting, seeing as he was a member of the Fifteen.

“What should I do?” Michelle asked, breaking the thick silence between them. She took a deep breath and embraced herself. “I knew it was goin’ to be hard, raisin’ a special little fella like Eggsy, but now you’s tellin’ me that he’s some sort of… _new blood whats-it_. And terrible folks will be comin’ after him, you said?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’m afraid so. New Blood are very rare, and they are often pursued to bring… let’s say, _freshness_ into the Old Blood. In the days of old, when leaders were chosen from provings and trials, the Alpha Primes were often children of New Blood Wolfkin. As the years passed, New Blood became rarer, as humans willing to mate with Wolfkin dwindled into almost nothing. I daresay your son’s offspring would, indeed, most likely grow up to be a strong contender for the next Alpha Prime.”

Michelle scowled, grasping one side of her head. “All this talk about blood and alphas and _offspring_ is makin’ me head hurt. I need a drink.”

“Hear, hear,” Harry agreed, nodding sagely along with his Wolf.

They continued speaking until the moon rose to its highest peak, and when Michelle covered a yawn with her hand, Harry thought it was time to wrap up their discussion. He promised Michelle that he would return soon, hopefully with a better solution as to Eggsy’s education, and the blonde followed him out with a grateful smile.

“You’ll come back, won’t you?” Michelle asked, eyes almost bright with hope. “Dunno what to do with Eggsy now that Lee’s gone, but you know what’s goin’ on with him. Maybe you can help me out?”

Harry thought about it. On one hand, it was less cruel than suggesting she hand over Eggsy to a foster family for better care, but on the other… 

He sighed and stared down at his hand, the one that had accidentally touched the boy’s skin and left an imprint. His Wolf hummed approvingly at this, but he wasn’t so enthusiastic. Such an accident would only bite him in the arse sooner or later, this he knew.

“I’ll come around every now and then to check on him,” Harry promised at last, nodding at the widow. “He’ll need someone to guide and teach him the ways of the Wolfkin, and it would be a shame if the son of Lee Unwin were to be unsure of his own nature.”

Michelle’s smile wasn’t quite happy, but it wasn’t miserable either. “Thank you, Mr. Hart. That’s all I could really ask for my little egg.”

“I believe it should be _pup_ , in this case,” commented Harry. With an incline of his head, he turned and made his way down the stairs, the soft click of the door and the tap-tap of his shoes the only sound in the smelly neighborhood.

He got in the Kingsman cab— _“I do apologize for the wait, Humphrey.”_ —and rode silently into the night, the omega boy swimming actively in his mind. The pup wasn’t aware of it, but he was going to have a very difficult few years, especially when questions with no answers started popping up. The thought of Eggsy suffering from confusion and loneliness made Harry’s blood curdle and boil. The son of Lee Unwin deserved better than that. _The omega he imprinted on—_

 _‘No,’_ he hissed quietly. His Wolf snarled at him. _‘He is the son of the man who saved our lives. That is all.’_

 _‘You are a fool,’_ his Wolf said, turning his back on Harry. _‘He is more than that now.’_

Harry looked down at his palm and sighed, and he refused to speak with his Wolf for the rest of the night. In his head, his Wolf faced the direction of Rowley Way, ears perked up and eyes wide and alert.

 

 

“So,” Eggsy began, breaking the comfortable silence as he scooped himself another plateful of chicken frittata. “Bad day at work, or summat?”

The fork paused mid-way towards Harry’s mouth, and he raised a brow at the young man diagonal him. “I beg your pardon?”

Eggsy shrugged, pausing as he chewed a mouthful of chicken. After swallowing, he added, “dunno if it’s bad manners to bring it up or whatever, but you smell kinda… distressed? Troubled? Eh, I dunno, ain’t a mind reader or anythin’.”

Harry smiled behind his glass of wine. “I would have pegged you as one, in any case. True enough, I did have a rather emotional day. Disaster at work, you see.”

“Ah,” was Eggsy’s response. He put down the fork and knife and leaned a little closer to Harry, whose Wolf hummed. “You wanna talk about it? Dunno anythin’ ‘bout tailorin’, but I could listen. I’m good at that, yeah?”

“Yes, you are,” Harry said, his eyes becoming soft crescents. After a beat of silence, he shook his head. “But don’t worry, Eggsy. It’s nothing I can’t handle, and I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems.”

Eggsy picked at his food with his fork. “What if I wanted to be burdened with your problems?”

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked, for Eggsy had mumbled so lowly that even his ears hadn’t picked it up. His Wolf stood at attention, also curious. 

Eggsy shook his head and grinned at Harry. “Nothin’, Harry. Anyway, I’d like to try some o’ that fancy cake you got. Where is it?”

“But you haven’t even finished your chi—“ Harry watched, brows rising, as Eggsy _inhaled_ the remaining chicken frittata on his plate. After a brief staring contest, Harry sighed and pushed his chair out to rise from the table. “You little glutton. Dare I hope you’ll control yourself with the cake?”

“Guv, not even _humans_ control themselves around cake. You expectin’ a werewolf to be able to?” Eggsy laughed, stretching so far back that the skin on his stomach got exposed.

“Wolfkin,” Harry corrected distractedly, his eyes glued to the sight of pale, toned muscle.

 _‘You’re going to hit a wall,’_ Harry’s Wolf helpfully whispered, and Harry managed to side-step the wall that had been rudely in the way of his trek to the kitchen. 

 _‘Much obliged,’_ Harry said, taking another peek at the young man who was content with humming to himself at the table. Harry shook his head and quickly went to retrieve the cake.

Eggsy ended up eating most of the cake that night, as Harry had been too busy staring at the young man to do anything else. Even after Eggsy had eventually bid him goodbye with another nuzzle, the omega remained in his thoughts, and Harry spent most of the night trying to chase away beautiful blue-green eyes in his sleep. 

 

 

“You spent another evening with the Unwin boy,” Merlin said mildly as Harry stepped into the shop, impeccably dressed as a tailor should be.

“Good morning to you too, Merlin,” Harry greeted without missing a beat, approaching the counter. It was his turn to handle the shop today, and Dagonet would be arriving later in the afternoon to deliver the new stock of fabrics. 

Till then, Harry was stuck with Merlin this morning, who was giving Harry his own version of the evil eye. “The lad left your home rather late last night. Is there anything you want to tell me, Galahad?”

“Spying on me again?” Harry asked instead, cocking an eyebrow at Merlin.

The Kingsman quartermaster mirrored the movement. “What part of _secret lupine spy organization_ have you not understood yet? And it’s my _job_ to spy on you, if you think about it. Not that you’ve made it easy, with your blasted home encryption algorithms.”

Harry shrugged as he checked stock, skipping over a few pages on the ledger and not caring. “Perhaps I wanted to maintain an air of mystery. Moon knows how difficult that is in a career like this.”

“Which is why I’m wondering why you even bother doing it in the first place,” Merlin responded, narrowing his eyes. “Unless there’s something that you deem necessary to keep a secret?”

Harry’s Wolf started pacing in his mind. He looked up from the ledger and levelled Merlin a calm stare, though his stance had gone rigid. “I assume there is a point to this line of questioning, Merlin?”

“There is, yes,” Merlin said, and Harry could feel the other man’s own Wolf standing at attention, as cool and nonplussed as his man counterpart. Then the facade broke as Merlin sighed and rubbed the side of his head. “Galahad. _Harry_. You do know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“I’d be an idiot if I didn’t,” Harry said, sniffing as he went back to “checking” the ledger.

Merlin raised a brow. “Care to prove that, then?”

Harry didn’t miss a beat. “Certainly. I’m simply honoring the memory of Lee Unwin by doing good by his son, who’s swimming in potential and talent, and a delight in conversation and company.”

“And now you’ve given me the same half-arsed spiel you give to Alpha to get him off your back.” Merlin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you _really_ not know what you’re doing, you old fool?”

“Well, if you’re so _clever_ , why don’t you tell me what I am doing, then. Coot.”

“Oh, rush me to the Silver Burn Unit,” Merlin bemoaned with a flat voice. With a roll of his eyes, he said, “you’re obviously courting the lad, you ninny. What, with you entertaining him in your home, where your scent is the strongest, and you providing for him and cooking for him?”

“I do not _provide_ for him. The boy has been making his own money since he left school,” Harry said, though his shoulders had sagged a little as he uselessly turned the pages in the ledger.

“Oh? Who funded his gymnastics training after Lee died? Who bought him his equipment, his gear? Who made sure he got the best sponsors for the Olympics? Who got him the best tutors and funded his schooling in Westminster? Who helped him pick out a house in a neighborhood _three blocks away from yours_ —“

“What’s your point?” Harry asked a little testily.

“My point is, you’ve been courting the lad for a long time, and I honestly don’t know if I should find it problematic or not,” Merlin said, mouth pursing into a thin line. “Besides the fact that he’s human, he’s practically a teenager by Wolfkin standards. Are you planning on turning him?”

“Oh, for the love of Lune,” Harry threw the ledger down on the counter and closed it. He faced Merlin, eyes yellow slits and fangs sharp. “I am _not_ planning on turning the boy, Merlin. Despite what you and Alpha may think, I _do_ take the laws seriously, and the Anti-Fledgling Act is instrumental in keeping our population regulated and our existence discreet. I would never turn Eggsy into a fledgling, even if he _were_ human.”

“Then how do you explain your behavior? Alpha isn’t wrong to be suspicious, you know. If you could only see the way you—“ Merlin’s face suddenly froze, and the irritated snarl on his face vanished as his jaw slowly slackened. He blinked at Harry before narrowing his eyes. “Even if he _were_ human?”

Harry’s face softened as the impact of his slip-up registered, and his Wolf unhelpfully cackled as he struggled to answer his long-time friend. “I—well, that is. I meant to say _because he is meant to stay human_. Eggsy is better off not living that life, because even in these times, fledglings are still—“

“Enough with the lousy excuses. I damn well know what I heard.” Merlin approached Harry, his hazel eyes clear and turning almost yellow. “You said _if he were human_. That means he’s _not_. What _is_ he?”

Harry swallowed, lest the scream he’d unleashed in his head somehow make its way out of his mouth. _Eep._ After a few beats of silence, and a rather one-sided glaring match, Harry opened his mouth, but found himself relieved at the tell-tale ding of the shop door.

“Good morning!” he greeted more jovially than he would have, and he didn’t notice Merlin freezing beside the counter. “How can I help yo—“

The smile on his face froze when his eyes landed on a familiar set of blue-greens looking brightly around him. The young man’s mouth was dragged down to the corners as he nodded, seemingly impressed with what he was seeing.

“Huh. So this is where you work, Harry? Fancy place,” he said, turning to face the shell-shock Harry with a boyish grin. “Kinda makes me wonder why you haven’t taken me here, yet. Kinda match the colors an’ everythin’, don’t I?”

Harry floundered as Eggsy demonstrated by taking off his snapback and pushing himself flat against the shelves, posing with a come-hither look that should _not_ have caused Harry’s chest to burn, given the hilarity and overall _what-the-fuckery_ of the situation. And speaking of…

Merlin stood beside him, his jaw slack. And, again, the situation would have been _hilarious_ if it did not spell utter _doom_ for Harry—and for Eggsy, who was transitioning between various silly poses now. Merlin’s hand rose, and his long pointer finger shook slightly as it extended. “Is that what I think it is?”

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, hoping that this was all one bizarre dream, and he would wake up in his office, head throbbing from all the martinis he had consumed the night before as he drank his pining away. “If you’re thinking that he’s a _normal human who has never been to a tailor shop before_ , then yes, that’s certainly what he is. Do me a favor and pinch your nose, please.”

“Fuck that, Hart. He’s Lee’s boy. And he’s—he _smells_ —“

“ _Oi,_ whatchoo two doin’ just starin’ at each other like that, eh?” came Eggsy’s disgruntled question, his cheeks slightly puffed out as he glared at Harry specifically. He sniffed and turned to Merlin, his eyes brightening as he said, “ _oh_ , you smell like a werewolf! That’s fuckin’ _sick_. Harry, you never told me you worked with another werewolf!”

“Wolfkin,” Harry corrected lowly, moving forward to block Eggsy from Merlin’s eyes. His eyes were trained on Merlin’s face, and his Wolf stood at the ready for any shift of emotion or intent. 

“Harry?” Eggsy asked, nose twitching as he looked between the two alphas. He blinked before frowning and taking a step back. “What’s goin’ on? Oi!”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Merlin said, voice a little rough. He rolled his shoulders and took a few deep breaths, and the yellow gathering in his eyes had diminished immensely. The piercing quality of his hazel eyes did not vanish, however, as he glared at Harry, before glancing briefly in Eggsy’s direction. His eyes softened, and at Harry’s low growl, hardened almost immediately.

“Harry,” Merlin began, and he glanced at Eggsy again. When his eyes shifted back to Harry, they were almost yellow again. “Care to explain why you have an unregistered, unmated _New Blood omega_ covered in your scent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what self-beta'd monstrosity have i unleashed :(((


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like a sandwich,” Harry piped up, thumbs twiddling on his lap.
> 
> “You don’t deserve a sandwich,” Merlin snapped, his voice becoming several degrees colder. “Criminals don’t deserve sandwiches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Accusations and brief discussion of the Wolfkin equivalent of pedophilia. NO pedophilia in this story actually happens, and Eggsy is 22 right now, so don't worry about it being a thing if that bothers you.**

“Hey, Harry. What’s it like to be an alpha?”

Harry blinked, turning his head to stare at the preteen who, at first glance, _should_ have been focusing on his maths workbook. He lowered the novel he was reading down to his lap, thinking about the question that the young omega had suddenly thrown at him.

“That’s a rather strange question, Eggsy.” Harry finally decided, shutting the novel closed and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. “What brought it up?”

He saw Eggsy’s shoulders rise and fall, and he could only imagine what expression the boy had on his face right now as he worked on his homework. “Nothin’, really. Just curious, since we’s the same, but a whole lot different, too. I can tell, ya know.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Harry said. He watched Eggsy do his homework on the coffee table, the scratching of pencil on paper the only sound for a few, long moments. Finally, he spoke again. “Do you not like being an omega?”

Eggsy shrugged again. “Dunno. Can’t really tell the diff’rence, yeah? All I know is you smell different. And I smell different. But it’s a good kinda different, and I feel like…”

“Like?” 

“…nothin’,” said Eggsy, shaking his head. He put down his pencil and turned, and Harry was graced with the sight of a dimpled grin and fluttering eyelashes. “Can I have some ice cream? _Please_?”

Harry sighed, a fond smile playing on his lips. “Of course, Eggsy. Anything for you.”  

 

 

If Harry wanted to be perfectly honest, the moment Merlin had asked that life-changing question, he had been possessed by the urge to slam one of the shop’s many wooden tables over the man’s head, grab Eggsy by the wrist, and run off with him to live a life of action-packed adventures as they eluded the wrath of Kingsman and the Council. But as he was a responsible gentleman and not a suicidal buffoon, he hushed his traitorous Wolf and told Merlin, quite succinctly, that it was none of his business.

Which of course, was _still_ the wrong thing to do, apparently, and now Harry was sitting on one of the settees in the shop, just across from Eggsy who was munching on some small sandwiches Merlin had offered him just now. And the fact that he hadn’t even offered _Harry_ some spoke greatly of how truly pissed he was at him.

Harry sniffed. Ill feelings or no, not offering even a _single_ small sandwich was just _rude_.

“Do you want some tea?” Merlin asked Eggsy, his voice so soft that Harry had to take a double take. “We have green darjeeling and red rooibos, or if you’d rather have black tea, English breakfast and milk.” 

“Nah, it’s all good, guv. M’fine with just water. Thanks,” Eggsy said, cheeks puffed, his words slightly muffled as he chewed his food. 

Merlin smiled a little dotingly at the omega, and that just about convinced Harry how far gone he was already, since he didn’t even bother to chastise the boy for his bad manners. “Just let me know if you need anything, lad. There are more sandwiches, as well, if you’re still hungry after you finish all this.”

“ _Aces_ ,” Eggsy cheered after swallowing, and he picked up a glass of water, which did a poor job of hiding the wide grin and the pair of dimples on his cheeks. 

“ _I’d_ like a sandwich,” Harry piped up, thumbs twiddling on his lap.

“You don’t deserve a sandwich,” Merlin snapped, his voice becoming several degrees colder. He sat next to Harry, levelling him a glare that would have intimidated a lesser man. As Harry could not possibly be a lesser man, since he was _Harry I-don’t-give-a-fuck Hart,_ he just met the other alpha’s gaze with a cool quirk of a brow. “Criminals don’t deserve sandwiches.”

“I _beg_ your pardon?” Harry scoffed. “How on earth am I a _criminal_?”

“ _This_ is how,” Merlin gestured to the omega who was quite content with ignoring them in favor of eating the sandwiches and watching a movie on his iPhone. They smiled briefly at the sight before snapping out of their dazes and going back to glaring at each other. “You have kept an underaged, unmated, _unregistered_ New Blood omega in your midst for who knows how long, knowing fully well that such an act could have you cast out of the Fifteen—if not out the entire pack, itself.”

“Don’t be absurd. I have done nothing untoward to Eggsy.” 

“Oh, no? Then why does he smell like he jumped into a tub of _parfum de Harry Hart_?”

“Egad, Merlin, the _imagery_.”

“You’ve no right to be the scandalized party here, Harry! This is—you just—“ Merlin trailed off with his hand making clawing gestures at his head, and somehow Harry thought he had just regressed in his old habit of pulling his hair whenever he was frustrated. It certainly explained why his friend was bald, though, because Wolfkin were quite the hairy bunch. “Do you have any idea how _serious_ this is, you _idiot_?”

“I may have an inkling,” Harry admitted reluctantly, worrying his lip and glancing briefly in Eggsy’s direction. The platter of sandwiches on the coffee table was half empty now. “Although, in my defense, I wasn’t in the right state of mind to be making any responsible decisions that day. We had just lost Lee, and I just came across a New Blood omega who was sure to have much difficulty growing up without some sort of mentor to guide him.”

“Which is why you should have let _actual responsible people_ handle his case! What were you _thinking_? You are not equipped to be the governor of an omega! Especially one of _New Blood_! It’s hardly appropriate!”

“I couldn’t just take him away from his mother! She had just lost her _husband_. What do you think will happen if I just whisk him away, never to be seen again for years?”

“If Michelle Unwin had been a decent mother, she would have understood the necessity of it and _let_ you take him away. He was five when you met him, yes?” At Harry’s nod, Merlin bristled. “That means he was already _years_ behind his peers by that time! That alone would have justified you having him moved to a foster family.” 

“I _know_ ,” Harry said with a little growl, leaning back roughly against the cushion of the settee. With a small sigh, he sagged his shoulders and shook his head. “I know.”

Merlin raised a brow at him, then glanced at the omega grinning at whatever he was watching on his phone. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face, eyes rising up to meet the heavens, as if asking _why_. “I assume his smelling like you had something to do with your _terribly misguided_ decision to keep him a secret?”

“Mostly, yes,” Harry said, nodding. Eggsy’s laugh made him smile a little, but it was quick to vanish at Merlin’s flat look. 

“So you _were_ courting him. You were—oh, Moon.” Merlin rubbed his temples. “You were courting a barely-legal omega all this time. I should’ve known. Wolfkin like you _always_ have their nasty secrets, and this is just plain _nasty_.”

“Don’t be daft, Merlin.” Harry scoffed. “I never touched him. I’m not _that_ kind of predator, and I’m offended that you would accuse me of such.”

“I want to believe you,” Merlin said slowly, the space between his brows creasing. “But what I want to believe doesn’t match up with what I’m seeing—with what I’m _smelling_. There are only a few ways one’s scent can be left on another person, and even fewer for it to be so strong. Harry, he smells like—“

“I know what he smells like, Merlin,” Harry cut off a little testily. He sighed. “But I assure you, it’s not because of anything inappropriate. Eggsy and I have never been… _intimate_.” Harry’s face reddened, and he cursed his Wolf for sending him _very unhelpful_ images. 

“Then why in Lune’s name does he smell like you?” Merlin asked, brows furrowed.

“ _Well_ ,” Harry began, swallowing. He closed his eyes—dear Moon, was he really going to come clean with this? He adjusted in his seat, glancing at the omega across them, before leaning a bit towards Merlin to whisper, “there might have been a little accident. Before. When I first met him.”

“You said you didn’t touch him, you lying—“

“Nothing like _that,_ you mad mutt! It was just… an unfortunate _accident_. A fluke. A cruel twist of fate. Really.”

“I don’t understand. What accident could possibly cause—“ Merlin cut himself off, eyes steadily growing wider with each passing second. He stared at Harry, and when Harry nodded gravely, he sat up straighter and hissed, “you _imprinted_ on him?”

“Actually, _he_ imprinted on _me_ ,” _I think_ , Harry added quietly.  

“Priestess Lune, Hart, you’re in deep shite,” Merlin despaired, a picture of woe as he leaned back against the settee, hand over his forehead. And Harry thought _he_ was dramatic.

“Yes, well, thank you kindly for the vote of confidence, my hairless friend.” Harry sniffed. 

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy’s voice made them both sit upright, and the omega blinked at them before looking around almost desperately. “Is there, like, a loo in here, or summat? Or a bush out back, I dunno. I ain’t picky.”

“We have a powder room right over there, lad,” said Merlin, going back to doting alpha in a matter of seconds. Harry sighed and looked at his watch.

“It’s almost noon, Eggsy. Don’t you have work in an hour, or so?” he asked.

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, am free all day, me. Got one o’ me mates to cover me shift at Adidas.”

Harry blinked. “You took the day off? For what?”

“Didn’t feel like goin’ to work, is all,” the omega said, shrugging. “Anyway, gotta pee.”

“By the Moon,” Merlin said after Eggsy vanished to the toilet. He shook his head and gave Harry a look between sympathy and exhaustion. “What are you going to do, Harry?”

“I don’t know, Merlin,” Harry admitted softly, sighing and looking down at his hands. “I don’t know.”

 

 

“So what was all that about?” Eggsy asked as they exited the shop, his hands in his pockets and his snapback lopsided. 

Harry reached out to fix it, smiling at the grateful grin Eggsy threw his way. “What was what about, Eggsy?”

“You know. What you and that Merly guy were arguin’ about,” he said.

Harry’s smile faded a little as he shook his head. “We weren’t arguing, my boy. It’s nothing.”

“You’s lyin’.”

“What?”

“You’s lyin’, Harry. I can smell it.” Eggsy gave him a look and tapped his nose. “Me’s a werewolf too, yeah? The nose knows, and all that shit. My nose has been knowing all kinds’a shit lately, actually.”

“ _Wolfkin_ ,” Harry corrected, closing his eyes as if in deep prayer. “How many times do I have to tell you that we’re _Wolfkin_ , not werewolves?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “What’s the difference? We can turn into wolves, yeah? And werewolf means man-wolf, so that means—“

Harry scoffed. “The term came from the _humans_ , Eggsy. We hardly want to be associated with the myths that they’ve come up with to demonize our kind.” And it used to be a slur the humans called them, back when they had still been aware of Wolfkin, so naturally, it wasn’t a term that their kind liked to hear spoken so casually.

“Careful, Harry, you sounded a little like a snob just then.” Eggsy grinned, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s.

“Oh, dear, you’re right, my boy,” Harry said, blinking and placing a hand over his cheek in alarm. He stifled a grin as Eggsy snickered. “And to think I’ve always taught you to respect all creatures—humans, included. Witches, hmm, that might require a little more consideration. Vampyres are _out_ of the question, though. Hideous, vile creatures, the lot of them.”

“ _Arse_ ,” Eggsy said, bumping his shoulder again. He yelped when Harry bumped him back with a little more force, and he had to hold on to a street lamp to avoid stumbling onto the road. He laughed as he punched Harry in the shoulder. “You wanker! What if there was a car passin’ by?”

“Not to worry, Eggsy, it would only suffer a little dent at the hood, at worst. You’re not exactly a walking lump of huge muscle, after all.”

“Oi, I take offense to that!” Eggsy ran past Harry and faced him, walking backwards. He flexed his arms and said, “look at these babies. Those hours at the gym weren’t spent just takin’ selfies and browsin’ Facebook, ya know.”

“I should hope so, as I’m paying a fortune for your gym membership,” Harry said, keeping his eyes on Eggsy’s face as the omega continued to flex. His Wolf kept close vigil, however, and Harry had to refrain from growling at his own Wolf for such blatant impropriety.

“That’s ‘cause you don’t let me pay for it meself,” Eggsy said, dropping his arms and running back to walk in-step with Harry. Their hands began swaying in tandem, Harry thought distractedly, and his fingers twitched the tiniest bit. “And you insisted on me going to that posh gym. Harry, you know I’m all right with the cheaper gyms, right?”

“Don’t be absurd,” Harry said, sniffing. He braved a slight touch to Eggsy’s shoulder to pull him a little towards him, as a gent on the phone would have barrelled into the omega if Harry hadn’t. “You deserve to train at a gym with the best facilities and equipment. An Olympian like yourself is worth nothing less.”

“ _Former_ Olympian, you mean. Never went back after we won in 2008,” Eggsy said, his face washed red from the lights, perhaps.

“Do you want to?” Harry asked seriously, voice soft. “I can contact your former coach. Harvey would be thrilled to take you on again, I’m sure.”

Eggsy shook his head, and Harry only realized how close they still were, since the omega’s lush, copper-blond hair had brushed against his suit. “Nah, not really. Competin’ was fun an’ all, and so’s winning medals and trophies, but it’s really just a hobby for me now. Gymnastics, that is.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. Got other things I’d rather do, I guess.”

“Like what?” Harry asked, genuinely curious. “I never asked because I wanted to respect your privacy, but what _do_ you want to do? Although I know you’re currently enjoying yourself, I doubt you’d like to work in Adidas forever.”

Eggsy peeked up at Harry, and the open, almost vulnerable expression on the omega’s face made Harry’s heart beat painfully against his chest. After what felt like a hundred years of heavy silence, Eggsy averted his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his face.

“You know,” came the soft admission, and Eggsy pressed the side of his cheek against the flat of Harry’s chest. “ _Other_ things.”

Harry stared down at Eggsy’s head. “Eggsy.”

“Hey, I’m hungry. Can we grab a bite to eat?” Eggsy peeled himself away from Harry’s side, and Harry barely managed to hide a shiver as Eggsy walked a little further, surveying the bustling area they had stumbled into. “There should be a decent place to get chips here somewhere… oh, there! Hey, Harry, we should get some steak. Can we get steak? _Please_?”

Harry sighed, and part of him felt like a rather important conversation had eluded him somehow. Or had _he_ eluded it? Regardless, the exuberance of Eggsy’s plea made him smile, and he nodded at the bright-eyed omega who, if he had been in his lupine form, would have a wagging tail right about now.

“Of course, Eggsy,” he acquiesced, his smile widening when Eggsy pumped a fist in the air and cheered. “Anything for you.”

 

 

Earlier, Merlin kept asking him if he really had no idea what he’d done—if he didn’t know what he and Eggsy looked like. But in truth, Harry knew. Harry had always known, deep down, what he and Eggsy were. How could he not, when he had watched the omega grow with his own eyes? Guided him, mentored him, _cared for him_? He was with Eggsy so often that he could no longer imagine not seeing him at least once a week, which meant absolute torture for him when he was away on a mission that lasted weeks—or even months. Those were extremely trying times, especially once Eggsy started actively questioning where he’d been vanishing to.

 _‘Like an irate spouse,’_ Harry thought a little ruefully as he listened to Eggsy blab about this and that, enjoying the conversation no matter how little context Harry had, as long as Eggsy kept smiling brightly the way he did. Harry thought he’d very much like to keep Eggsy smiling forever, if he could.

_Prowler. Groomer._

Harry sighed as he took a sip of Guinness, nodding distractedly when Eggsy said he needed to use the loo. He’d been doing that a lot, recently, and Harry thought if frequent peeing had any concerning medical insinuations. With a frown, he accessed the comms in his glasses and blinked a quick message to Merlin, who responded almost a minute later, though via speakers.

 _“You’re probably just getting old,”_ came Merlin’s helpful reply, and Harry almost spat out his drink. _“Or it could be early signs of diabetes. This is all because of your insane sweet tooth, you miserable pooch.”_

“ _Diabetes_ ,” Harry exclaimed under his breath, eyes widening. His eyes shifted towards the loo door, where Eggsy currently was, and he gulped. “Should I schedule an appointment, then? I believe it’s better to be sure, yes? Eggsy’s too young to have to suffer from diabetes.”

 _“Wait, this is about the lad?”_ Merlin asked. After a short pause, Harry started hearing distant clicking of keys. The clicking carried on for a few more moments before Merlin hummed, the sound of a chair squeaking through the comms. _“How old is Eggsy?”_

Harry blinked. “He just turned twenty-two this June. We had a quiet celebration with his mother who made the most wonderful peach pie. Truly, Merlin, it was _delicious_ —“

 _“Harry,_ focus _.”_ Keys began clicking again in the background. After another long pause, Merlin hummed again and asked, _“are you sure that he’s_ actually _peeing?”_

This time, Harry really did spit out his drink. He coughed and wiped his mouth with a tissue, and he sent the next table an apologetic smile. Pulling out a phone and placing it next to his ear, he hissed into it. “What kind of question is _that_? How lewd! And you had the gall to call _me_ a prowler earlier, you cad!”

 _“It’s a completely reasonable question, you overgrown pup, if you would only pull your head out of the Moondamn gutter. Eggsy’s age is around the right time for_ it _to happen, but unless we have more information, I can’t know for sure.”_

“Information on what? And what exactly are you basing—wait. Are you,” Harry asked, brow rising steadily as he stared at Eggsy’s empty chair. “Checking _Wolfkin Web MD_?”

A pause. _“Did you seriously just ask me that question, Harry?”_

“Merlin, that’s completely irresponsible of you! Self-diagnosis is one thing, but diagnosing others based on vague information on _that site_ —” 

 _“Don’t be absurd, you ninny! I’m looking at my own e-books and notes on omega physiology!”_ Merlin barked, then muttered, “ _Wolfkin Web MD, my arse_.”

Harry blinked slowly at Merlin’s response. “Why? What for?”

 _“You utter imbecile. How you became Kingsman’s best agent is beyond me!”_ Merlin despaired, and Harry could imagine him throwing his hands up in the air or trying to pull at his non-existent hair again. After a rather harsh sigh, he asked, _“what is Eggsy’s sex?”_

“Male,” Harry replied immediately.

_“Nincompoop. I meant Wolfkin sex.”_

“Oh. Omega, obviously.” Harry’s brow rose again. “Are you all right, Merlin? You sound a little off.”

“You talkin’ to Merls?” 

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry greeted with a too-wide smile, pocketing his phone as Eggsy sat back across him. He glance at the loo and asked, rather crudely, “are you all right? You took a while.”

Eggsy blushed and looked down at his lap. Harry winced as his Wolf made a smacking motion at him. “Uh, sorry. Did I take too long? I just, well, had to check something.”

Harry blinked. “Check something?”

“Uh, yeah. Hah.” Eggsy laughed a little, and his eyes remained averted as he rubbed at his arm. “It’s nothin’, really. Just an upset stomach. Oh, shit, sorry, that’s rude to talk about at the table, innit—“

“No, I’m sorry. I brought it up.” Harry waved a hand, closing his eyes and mentally smacking himself in the head. His Wolf huffed. “But are you all right? If you’ve been feeling ill lately, we should set up an appointment with the doctor.”

Eggsy blushed harder, and wasn’t that just fascinating to watch? “N-Nah, it’s cool. You don’t have to worry about a thing, Harry.”

“All right,” Harry conceded eventually, though he kept a close eye on the omega throughout the entire night. The conversation that followed the rest of their meal was heavy with awkwardness and accompanied by averted gazes and pursing lips. And it only got worse when Eggsy said he wanted to pass by the nearest Boots, and wouldn’t let Harry look at what he bought.

“It’s just stuff for me mum,” Eggsy said eventually, smiling but still not looking at Harry.

“Ah,” said Harry, frowning at the omega’s back as he walked ahead, loudly pointing at this and that as they walked down the streets filled with locals and tourists alike. Eventually, even the energetic Eggsy got tired of being surrounded by crowds of humans, and Harry hailed them a standard cab that took them to Eggsy’s home in Stanhope Mews West.

“Thanks for spendin’ the day with me, Harry. I know I probably bothered you and Merls a while ago, and made you argue an’ all. Just wanted to see you,” Eggsy said after they paid and exited the cab, and he scuffed his shoe against the cement, head bowed.

Harry shook his head and smiled. “Nonsense. We weren’t arguing at all, my boy. And even if we were, we wouldn’t be arguing about you.”

To his surprise, Eggsy snorted, and a sad, almost sardonic smile touched his face. “Yeah. Sure, Harry. Whatever.”

“Eggsy, are you all right?” Harry asked, brows meeting in the middle as he frowned. “You’ve been acting strange since dinner. Is there something you wish to tell me?”

Eggsy’s eyes met his, and once again Harry is astounded how beautifully vivid they were, especially under the light of the street and wall lamps. After several beats of silence, Eggsy shook his head and smiled again, and in that moment, Harry felt like he was looking at the omega through frosted glass. He stood silently as Eggsy rose on his tiptoes to nuzzle him, and the young man thanked him again before vanishing behind Number Seven. Harry stared at the door for a long moment before sighing, turning to start his trek back to Stanhope Mews South, where his own home stood.

 _“Harry,”_ came Merlin’s voice, and Harry was so disturbed by the events of tonight that he didn’t chide his friend from possibly watching the awkward encounter. _“You let him_ nuzzle _you?”_

“Please, Merlin, not tonight,” Harry pleaded quietly, staring down at his Oxfords.

A pause. _“But—“_

“I think I’ll be coming in late tomorrow, Merlin,” Harry interrupted, staring up at the cloudless night sky, where the Moon, at the cusp of fullness, stood bright like a beacon at sea. His Wolf didn’t howl, as it wasn’t the right time for it. “I… have a lot to think about.”

Merlin didn’t say anything, and for once, Harry was thankful for the silence.

 

 

In a lot of ways, Wolfkin culture was vastly different from human culture. For one thing, Wolfkin didn’t have such a fragile view of females, nor did they try to inhibit them from performing at their maximum potential. It was obvious in nature, that females were just as vicious as males. And omegas were probably even more so, as they are equipped with instincts that help them keep their young safe from predators. Wolfkin also tried not to go to war with other packs, as their population had to be small enough to escape the attention of the humans, but big enough to remain a threat to Others. Not like the humans who viewed war as a way to make profit with their guns and bombs and machines of death.

But in many ways, they were also alike. Humans had a code of morals that most lived by, and the same applied to Wolfkin. There were behaviors that were considered appropriate and inappropriate in certain situations, and those that _shouldn’t be done at all_. In cases of violation of these social protocols, humans locked up their criminals, but Wolfkin _banished_ theirs. And for pack-oriented creatures like them, that was very much a death sentence.

Prowling. Grooming. Those were some of the crimes that incurred banishment as the punishment. They were mostly omega-oriented crimes, and considered one of the more scandalous ones, as they reminded Wolfkin of the Dark Days when alphas would lurk in the shroud of night for young omegas to abduct and raise to be their mates. They were also just plain _deplorable_ acts, no matter the sex, _period_. 

Was that what Harry did? Did he unknowingly prowl around Eggsy by imprinting on—by _allowing_ Eggsy to imprint on him? Did he accidentally _groom_ the omega to look forward to his company, to stare at him like Harry was the Moon himself? Was that what happened?

He didn’t know. By the Moon, he didn’t _know_.

“That’s not enough, Harry,” Merlin had said to him when Eggsy had gone to the loo in the shop. “Even if _you_ don’t know, the Council will want to know. _Omega Prime_ will want to know, before he cuts off your head.”

“But I _never touched him_ ,” Harry had insisted, head cradled in his hands as he leaned forward. “I just wanted to protect him. There hasn’t been a New Blood in years, and the last one had been the now Beta Prime. If word spreads that there’s a New Blood _omega_ in the territory, I fear that Eggsy will be forced to live up to expectations that he may not want for himself. And I couldn’t just sit back and do _nothing_.”

“I understand.” And Merlin had nodded like he truly did, but his face had still been pinched like he had swallowed a large pill dry. “But if you had reported his existence to the Council, he would have been protected, as well, and Omega Prime himself would have probably taken him in. You clearly had another motive aside from protection, Harry. And I think you know that.”

Harry hadn’t been able to reply to that, since Eggsy had chosen that moment to emerge from the toilet and ask, with a sheepish grin, for another plate of sandwiches. But if Harry _had_ been able to reply, he would have said, ‘ _yes_.’

But he never did anything to Eggsy. He would swear on his life, on his honor, that _he did nothing._ Even after _The Argument_ , Harry did _nothing_. Wasn’t that enough to prove that he had no ill intentions towards the young omega? That he respected the bright, beautiful omega who burst with talent and cleverness? That Harry was no Prowler, no Groomer?

 _“Harry. You always said I could have anythin’—_ anythin’ _I want. Had all that been a lie?”_

His Wolf whined, and the memory cut off before it could truly begin, which Harry was thankful for. He sighed and sent reassuring pulses to his Wolf, telling him to sleep tonight, as tomorrow was a full Moon, and their instincts were going to be twice more sensitive than normal. 

And while his Wolf got his much deserved rest, Harry did not. 

 

 

“Galahad. Did you _hear_?” 

Harry blinked blearily at James as he got out of the shuttle, wondering what could _possibly_ excite him after his little _accident_ a few days ago. He stifled a yawn behind a hand and asked, “probably not, Lancelot, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway, whatever it is.”

“Oh, it’s _exciting_ , my friend. Truly exciting!” James said, his impossibly chirpy voice echoing in the underground bunker. Then, with a grin, he added, “but _before_ I tell you, though, I have to ask: did you notice anything _different_ about the shop?”

Harry frowned, and he took a moment to ponder his younger friend’s question. Unable to come up with anything, he shook his head. “Aside from the new window display and the selection of fabrics for this season, I didn’t notice anything amiss.”

James blinked. And blinked. Once, twice, before his eyes blew up almost comically. “You’re kidding. _You_ didn’t notice? That’s impossible! You have the best nose in Kingsman! I can’t believe you didn’t _notice_.”

“What didn’t I notice?” Harry almost growled out, though he kept his sleep deprivation-induced temper at bay, for James was his friend, and he didn’t deserve to be snapped at. 

“The smell! Inside the shop,” James said, and this time, Harry’s eyes became a little more alert. “I didn’t recognize it at first, but I knew it belonged to Wolfkin, and for a moment I thought we’d been compromised by a foreign spy. But it was such a _lovely_ smell, Galahad. Nothing nefarious could belong to something so sweet, could it? But then it had a little… how would you describe it? A little _zest_ , to it. Like freshly cut fruit. And then, ho, my Wolf told me what it was! It’s—“

The automatic doors to the underground Den opened, and Harry and James were met with a slightly frazzled-looking Merlin. His pupils were blown, and Harry didn’t notice that his eyes were mostly yellow until he came to a stop in front of them. “Hello, Lancelot. And _Galahad_. So nice of you to finally join us.”

“I believe I told you that I would be coming in late today,” Harry said slowly, trying to discern why his old friend looked so wrung out. “And now I’m here. Coming in late. Like I said I would be.”

“I’d drop the sass, if I were you,” Merlin hissed when James said he’d go ahead to the parlor. Harry was about to ask why the parlor, in particular, when Merlin grabbed him by the arm and took him to the side. “Galahad, _Harry_ , why the _fuck_ were your glasses disabled?”

“I told you I needed to think, and having your constant messaging wouldn’t exactly help me with that. It’s hardly a big deal,” Harry said, brows meeting in the middle as he took in the wild look in Merlin’s eyes. He frowned. “Egad, Merlin, what the bloody Moon is going on?”

“What’s going _on_ is that your little omega’s spontaneous visit to the shop yesterday has caused the agents in the facility to go mad,” Merlin hissed, and as Harry’s eyes steadily widened, he continued, “and now _everyone_ knows that an unknown New Blood omega has visited the shop yesterday. And people want _answers_.”

“ _What_ ,” Harry exclaimed, sobering up and beginning to pace. “But—But _how_?”

“You ninny! How do you think? His Moondamn _scent_!” Merlin shook his fist at Harry, eyes turning into yellow slits. “His scent stayed in the shop, in the fucking _loo_ , hours after he left, because he was on the cusp of _sexual maturity_ , and you were daft enough to let him wander in without taking any precautions! And on a bloody _full moon_ , on top of it all!”

“Se—“ Harry’s jaw dropped briefly before snapping closed just as quickly. “Se- _Sexual maturity_?”

Merlin looked like he was in absolute pain as _he_ began pacing. “This is it. This is the end. You’ve doomed Lee’s omega pup to becoming sensationalized when it could have all been avoided if you had just _kept your paws to yourself._  And you’re just as fucked because when they find him—and they _will_ , Harry—they’re going to smell _you_ all over him! Then they’re going to jump to conclusions; my best friend will become a no-good, dastardly rogue, and I’ll have to sneak out to have pints with you because you’ll be banished and living in a fucking _box_ after this, and—Harry? _Harry Hart_! Bloody Moon, where the fuck do you think you’re going?!”

 

 

“Hello! Welcome to Adi— _Harry_?” Eggsy blinked before beaming, muscles looking so gorgeous in an Adidas slim-fit tee as he placed his hands on his hips. “Well, fuck, if it ain’t Harry Hart in the flesh! Welcome to my territory, guv!”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry said, looking slightly out of breath, but putting on a good, nonchalant front. He cleared his throat and looked around, thanking the Moon that it seemed to be a slow day at the store. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” Eggsy asked, blue-greens twinkling as he approached Harry. He stood on his tiptoes. “My shift ain’t over till—“

Harry stilled Eggsy by placing both of his hands on the young man’s shoulders. Eggsy’s brows met in the middle, his smile quirking up on one side. “Harry?”

“I’m afraid you have to cut your shift short. There’s something urgent we need to discuss,” Harry said rather vaguely, eyes trailing up when he caught a new smell in the room.

“Hey, Unwin,” the stranger said, brows furrowed as he observed Eggsy and Harry. After a brief pause, he smiled up at Harry and said, “I’m sorry, sir, is one of our employees bothering you? We can—“

“He isn’t. I’m a friend of his,” Harry cut him off a little too briskly to be polite. Observing the man’s straighter gait and stance, he made a logical conclusion. “I’m assuming you’re the manager, then?”

“Oh, yes, sir.” The store manager exchanged a look with Eggsy. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“If I buy half the store, would you allow Eggsy to leave a little earlier than usual?” Harry asked casually, barely batting an eyelash as both Eggsy and his boss gaped at him.

“Harry!” Eggsy hissed, one hand grabbing onto one of his suit’s lapels. “You can’t just—“

“Ah, sir,” the manager babbled, blinking and appearing torn between laughing and crying. “That’s not—“

“The entire store, then,” Harry negotiated, nonplussed as the manager’s jaw slackened. Eggsy rolled his eyes and let out a harsh sigh.

“Harry, _honestly_ , you’s a bit too much sometimes,” Eggsy hissed. Turning to his manager, he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. His lashes fluttered. “Mr. Simmons, sir, can I take the rest of the day off? I know I just took a day off yesterday, but Harry here says we’s gotta do somethin’ _really_ important. And I did so well, sellin’ all those shoes to those tourists a while ago. So can I? _Please_?”

The manager blinked, and he seemed somewhat dazed as he nodded. “Oh. Of course, Unwin. Just. Take an extra few hours tomorrow, I suppose.”

“ _Aces._ ” Eggsy grinned. He turned back to Harry and said, “a’right, just let me change and get me bag and—FUCK, HARRY, WAIT, I NEED MY THINGS, HARRY FUCKING _STOP_ —“

 

 

In his defense, Harry was normally a very smart person. One of the smartest, in fact, and he could show you his performance scores in _Wolfsminster_ to prove it. But, alas, there were times that even the smartest did very dumb things, and it seemed like today was the day that Harry Hart had done his own Very Dumb Thing.

He only wished that it didn’t involve _Eggsy_ , of all people. 

After they left the Adidas in Oxford Street, Harry wasted no time in getting a cab to take them to Eggsy’s place. His first choice would have been his own home, but considering the circumstances being what they were, it would be stupid to bring proof of Eggsy’s being acquainted to him, so off to Eggsy’s home they went. 

Harry waited impatiently as Eggsy unlocked the door to his house, and Harry pushed him in just as the omega turned the doorknob. Ignoring the young man’s indignant cries, Harry sniffed the air briefly before turning to lock the door and close the window blinds. 

“You’ve gone mental,” Eggsy whispered as he watched Harry run to check the back door. He squinted at the alpha, sitting at the dining table and shaking his head. “You’ve gone bloody _barmy_ , haven’t you, Harry?”

“My dear boy, I know this looks rather suspect,” Harry said as he peeked through the blinds before carefully situating them back to their proper place. He took a seat beside Eggsy, though turning the chair so that they were facing each other. Eggsy tilted his head to the side, looking adorably confused and _Hart, this was not the time for that_. “But I assure you, I have a perfectly _good_ reason for acting rather uncharacteristically.” 

“…A’right,” Eggsy said eventually, nodding as his eyes shifted to either side.  Placing his hands on his lap, he shrugged and said, rather lamely, “what’s up?”

Harry exhaled, and he ran a hand through his hair, messing up his smooth coif. “This is rather embarrassing. In truth, I’m not sure where to begin, as I suspect that after I finish telling you this, you’ll be very cross with me. This is something I now realize I should have told you long ago, but I had naively wanted to protect you from the gravity of your situation for as long as possible. But I seemed to have made it worse by not telling you, and for that I apologize deeply.”

“Harry, just tell me what it is,” Eggsy said, shoulders sagging and scent becoming a little sour. “You’re kinda scarin’ me.”

“I’m sorry. I truly am _sorry,_ my dear boy.” Harry took in a deep breath, and he held out his hands. Eggsy took the hint and placed his hands on Harry’s palms, and Harry squeezed. “But I must tell you the truth of what you are, and this is going to change a lot of things. For both you and me.”

“Change?” Eggsy’s voice was barely above a whisper. His scent became even more sour, and Harry could feel his pulse quickening from their joined hands. “For you and me? What could change _that_?”

Harry licked his lips. He sighed and leaned forward, his forehead touching the back of Eggsy’s hands. After a brief pause, he spoke, his words quiet yet able to fill the entire room. Eggsy’s hands trembled under his forehead throughout his confession, and he prayed to the Moon that the boy would let him finish before being cross with him.

By the time he was done, he realized that it hadn’t been Eggsy who was shaking: it had been him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdi this is developing a plot ugh :((( and no, I'm not avoiding Resonance lmao I just have a lot of feelings for ABO hahaha


	4. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, but why is that such a huge deal? So what if people know about me? Ain’t omegas kinda… not special, or summat? Unwanted, even?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “W-Well, that’s what I read in the books.”
> 
> “...What books?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Again, there are accusations and brief discussions of the Wolfkin equivalent of pedophilia. NO pedophilia in this story actually happens, and Eggsy is 22 at the start of this story.**

“Hey, have you guys heard?”

“Heard what?”

“You know! The one about the New Blood.”

Twelve-year-old Harry paused his lazy sketching to stare at the huddled group of students gossiping in front of him. He had tuned them out minutes ago when they started bragging about their bloodlines (Harry rolled his eyes. Only idiots needed to brag), but the moment Trevelyan started talking about New Bloods…

Harry closed his sketchbook and leaned a little closer, but otherwise maintained an indifferent, bored air around himself.

“Really? There’s a New Blood?” McTegan gasped, her blue eyes going round at the news. Then she frowned. “But if there’s a New Blood, how come no one’s talked about it yet?”

Trevelyan grinned toothily, lifting his chin in the air. “Father’s a very important member of the Council, you see. The New Blood was just discovered a few days ago, he told me in his letter, so nobody knows him yet.”

“That’s so exciting! Was he among the humans?”

“ _Duh,_ Prescott, it’s a _New Blood_. They’re always found among Others, humans being the most common.”

“That’s stupid. Why would Lune choose a _human_ to be New Blood?”

“You’d rather it were a vampire?”

“Eww, gross!”

Harry’s mouth quirked a little at the side, his curly fringe swaying as he shook his head at his classmate’s naivety. While it’s true that New Blood come from a full or half human pair, to say that they are specially chosen by Lune was pushing it. A New Blood is a lucky draw from a lottery of genetics, is all, and their existence has nothing to do with the ancient priestess nor the Moon. But he supposed children his age wouldn’t be interested in the technicalities of such a phenomenon, which was such a shame. New Blood were so _fascinating_ , after all.

Trevelyan waved off his bickering friends. “Well, wherever he came from, he’s a New Blood. And from what my father said in his letter, he’s a beta.”

McTegan blinked, and then, “oh. It’s just a beta?”

“Hey! You’ve got something against betas?” cried Hayes, one of the many betas in their small class. The others not in the little circle of gossip turned to glare at her as well, and she faltered a little under the ire in their gazes.

“W-Well, not exactly, I just thought it would have been cooler if it were an alpha,” she said quietly, staring at the top of Trevelyan’s desk. “Or maybe even an omega.”

“Yeah, I guess it would, huh? There hasn’t been a New Blood omega since Omega Prime’s maternal great granddam,” said Redfield, one of the brighter students in Harry’s class. He had an annoying grin, though, and he was wearing it right now as he turned to face Trevelyan. “Oh, well. It’s still pretty exciting, this New Blood. Did your father say when they’re going to announce the news?”

“Oh, yes,” Trevelyan said, having been cowed a little when McTegan belittled the news about the beta. He puffed his chest as he blabbed on about this and that, and the rest of the class listened to his every word; curious about the New Blood that’s been welcomed into their territory.

All except for Harry, who had gone back to his sketchbook, a little smile on his face as he drew in the final details of a bonding ceremony: a curly-haired man in a tuxedo, facing a lithe figure in white, whose dimpled smile he lined with utmost care.

 

 

Looking back on it, Harry wasn’t exactly sure why he chose not to explain to his omega ward about his being New Blood. Yes, he had explained to Eggsy, with great, excessive detail, that he was an omega, and had even given him some books for further reading, but not once did he even mention the term _New Blood_ to the boy. Perhaps Harry wanted to save Eggsy from the pressures of the designation like he kept insisting, as Eggsy would undoubtedly be pursued relentlessly by many an alpha (and opportunistic Wolfkin parents looking to matchmake and climb the pack hierarchy) upon discovery; or maybe, Harry had hoped that Eggsy’s own Wolf would eventually tell him what he was, saving Harry the trouble of having to face what he was sure to be an onslaught of awkward questions he was, admittedly, not equipped to deal with. 

However, despite Wolfkin having an innate knowledge of these things, it seemed that the boy’s own Wolf had no idea what New Blood was either, judging by the squinty, open-mouthed expression on Eggsy’s face as he listened to Harry. Every info, every word Harry had said regarding New Blood most likely just flew over his pretty head, and Harry could _just_ hear the sound of crickets in the background.

And to think Harry had just been on the verge of tears earlier. All that drama, _wasted_.

“I’m a new what now?” the omega asked finally, head following Harry as the latter paced the length of Eggsy’s living room, where they had migrated after Harry confessed his heart out (and all in vain, apparently).

“A New Blood omega,” Harry responded, patience dripping from every word. “And I told you, many times tonight, that it’s a rare type of Wolfkin born after several generations of the family line being Other. Your parents, most likely, possessed a recessive gene that—“

“Yeah, yeah, I get that. I heard you the first time. M’not deaf, you wanker!” Eggsy waved his hands in the air, sitting up straight and levelling Harry a narrow-eyed stare. “But what does it mean, exactly? You never told me any of this shit before.”

Harry sighed. “That’s because I kept it from you.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I kinda got that, you prick. But _why_?”

“There’s a perfectly good reason for that, I assure you,” Harry said, the corner of his mouth dipping ever so slightly.

“Oh, that so? Prolly the same reason you went barmy in my dining room, I bet.” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sofa.

Harry sighed and hung his head. “You’re really going to make this difficult for me, aren’t you, my boy?”

“Don’t you, _‘my boy,’_ me, Harry Hart!” Eggsy stood up and waved a finger in Harry’s face, causing the older Wolfkin to take a few steps back. Harry’s Wolf was whimpering in his mind, and Harry could only imagine how irate _Eggsy’s_ own Wolf was for his Wolf to cower so openly. “You have any idea how worried I was about you a while ago? You was acting as if the whole world was endin’, you overdramatic peacock! And only because I’m, what, a new blood whats-it! I don’t even get what that means!”

“I believe I already explained myself, Eggsy,” Harry said, wincing a little at the peacock comment. _Ouch_.

“Well, explain yourself again in words that my apparently new blood brain can comprehend, Harry,” said Eggsy, pacing the length of the living room with his hands in the air before turning to face Harry. “‘Cause I really don’t get what the big deal is.”

“Don’t _get—_ “ Harry cut himself off, stifling a small, manic laugh. He dragged a hand down his face, throwing his gentlemanly mannerisms to the wind, and sat at one of the armchairs opposite the sofa. “My boy, you have no idea just how this is going to change our lives. Especially since my colleagues have found out that you exist, and have undoubtedly informed the Council that a New Blood omega is in the area.”

Eggsy bit his lip and sat on the matching armchair next to the one Harry was sitting in. “Okay, but _why_ is that such a huge deal? So what if people know about me? Ain’t omegas kinda… not special, or summat? Unwanted, even?”

Harry lifted his head from his hands and stared at Eggsy hard. “What?”

“W-Well, that’s what I read in the books,” Eggsy said, shuffling his feet and looking down at his lap to avoid Harry’s stare of incredulity. 

“…What books?” Harry demanded, and his Wolf started growling in his head. Did he accidentally give Eggsy a faulty reference that poisoned his mind and filled his very being with self-loathing? _Oh_ , this day couldn’t get any worse. 

“Um.” Eggsy scratched at his cheek, flushing. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up. “Wait ‘ere.” 

Harry followed Eggsy’s back as it vanished up the staircase, and he buried his face in his hands again. Oh, what a day this was turning out to be, and he wasn’t entirely well-rested either. It didn’t help that the Moon was full, and his instincts were going absolutely _nuts_ with a sexually maturing omega in his midst.

Eggsy was _sexually maturing_. Harry groaned.

He was so busy drowning in misery that he didn’t notice Eggsy coming back, and the young omega had to tap his head with what appeared to be a novella. Eggsy was carrying other novels in his other hand, and Harry took them all, squinting at the slightly worn covers. He blinked at the first book. Then once more at the second. Then the third, the fourth—

“What,” he began, making sure to keep his voice completely level as to not upset Eggsy. He raised a book and waved it around, the entangled, seemingly-enthralled couple on the cover becoming a blur of shapes and colors. “Is _this_?”

“Werewolf fiction,” Eggsy said, and Harry blinked as the omega shuffled his feet and puffed out his reddened cheeks. “T-The books you gave me were okay an’ all, but they didn’t really explain much besides biology and other technical stuff. I wanted to know what bein’ an omega was _like_ , ya know? So I went to some bookshops ‘round the city, got me some o’ these to give me a little more perspective. I know most of it’s probably wrong ‘cause they’s written by humans, but I figured it was better than nothing, yeah?”

While Eggsy was explaining, Harry decided to do the unthinkable and read a random passage from the book. There was a page in the middle  of a rather raunchy-looking one that was dog-eared, so Harry read from there and closed it just when it became clear that things were going to get a little less platonic between the omega and the alpha characters. Other pages were dog-eared, as well as with the other books, and Harry reddened when he realized that most of them were scenes similar to the one he had the misfortune of reading.

Dear Moon above, his omega ward had a collection of (highly exaggerated) Wolfkin pornography, and Harry had _no idea_.

Eggsy, unaware of Harry’s internal struggle, continued, “but there’s gotta be some _basis_ in truth for some of ‘em, innit? Like the pack hierarchy thing. Alphas bein’ the most favored ‘cause they’re strong and shit, and the omegas being… well, useless most of the time. I mean, I know that’s all fictitious shit, but you never introduced me to any other werewolf, ‘sides from that Merlin bloke. But I figured you was just probably protecting me since I’m an omega—“

“There is absolutely _nothing_ truthful about this, Eggsy. Any of this. This is just—I’m— _this isn’t even good porn_ ,” Harry said woefully, stacking the books and placing them on the coffee table. He pushed them far, far away from him for good measure. 

“Oi, that ain’t porn!” Eggsy’s ears were red now, and oh, Harry would have smiled at how adorable he looked if not for the present circumstances. “That’s just—all of that’s just for _perspective_ , like I said! I had no idea what werewolf society’s like, and I got curious about… um.” Eggsy’s face reddened even further, and he sunk on his armchair, burying his face in his lap.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a short pause, he shifted towards Eggsy and rubbed the boy’s head, and a swell of _something_ erupted within him when the omega readily leaned into his touch. He gently moved Eggsy so that he was sitting up again, and he couldn’t help but smile at the pink pout Eggsy was sporting. 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, my boy. And it’s my fault that you’ve had to look for other sources to sate your curiosity, as I’ve been remiss in my duty as your mentor to teach you everything you needed and wanted to know,” Harry said, eyes adopting a sad light that Eggsy noticed immediately. 

“Nah, Harry, don’t blame yourself. It’s like you said, yeah? You had a perfectly good reason.” Eggsy leaned forward to nuzzle him, and Harry felt both shame and relief as he let the omega be as affectionate as he wished. “Which brings us back to the problem. Why _is_ it a big deal? So what if people know about me bein’ New Blood an’ all?”

Harry sighed, and he rose to walk towards the window. He lifted the blinds, and he stared up at the Moon as it glowed beautifully in its fullness. Eggsy followed him and stood by his side, his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Harry?” he prodded, wrapping his arms around Harry’s.

“A New Blood omega,” Harry said, and suddenly he felt almost seventy younger, to a time when he was bright-eyed and hopeful and sitting in front of his great grandsire, who told him about the New Bloods and how they were special and wonderful and meant to be cherished and protected. “Is rare in that one only seems to appear once every seventy or so years. And of all the New Bloods, the New Blood omega is believed to pass on the most gifts to pups, as they are the ones who carry them. It is also believed that the first Wolfkin, priestess Lune, had been a New Blood omega, so you can only imagine how special such a being is to the Wolfkin community.”

“You already told me that,” Eggsy said when Harry trailed off. Harry felt his chin gently digging into his shoulder. “But that was back then, yeah? You said there’s not much New Bloods ‘round anymore, so it’s the Old Blood who run the show now. So no one’s gonna care about me bein’ New Blood.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, my boy,” Harry said, turning to face Eggsy. “People _will_ care. And you’ll be sensationalized, far more than you can probably handle.”

“But… But not _that_ much, surely? So it’s all good, innit,” Eggsy began, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Harry tried his very best not to stare as it became more plump and red with each bite. “If you’s saying I’m a New Blood whatever, people are gonna talk, yeah, but after a while nobody’s gonna want anythin’ to do with me. Since I’m, like, impure or summat, right? I came from humans.”

“I keep trying to tell you, Eggsy, that it is because you are New Blood that you _will_ be desired. It does not matter what your sire and dam are,” Harry explained gently, taking the omega’s hands in his. Eggsy squeezed his hands almost painfully. “Old Blood is static, predictable, and, well, _old_. And when things get old, they become weak, less desirable. New Blood allows the possibility for new abilities, _better offspring_. For that, other Wolfkin will literally fight tooth and nail to have a chance to mate with you.”

“That’s not how it goes in the books,” Eggsy tried a little desperately, the space between his brows creasing. His hands shook, and Harry squeezed back to ground him. “They—They said omegas ain’t that special, that they’re like the outcasts. But they get their happy endings anyway because they find someone who’ll love them no matter what, and I was hoping that maybe I could have something like that, too.”

Harry didn’t miss the way Eggsy looked up at him when he said that, and he forced himself to smile down at him, even though there was nothing amusing by what Eggsy said. Partly because of the gross implication that omega are unwanted (humans and their horrible imaginations!), but mostly because Eggsy’s dream will most likely shatter right in front of him.

For once the Council found out about Eggsy, they would find out about _Harry_ , and how he deliberately kept the New Blood away from the community. His motives and integrity would be questioned, and it was very possible that he would be kicked out of the Fifteen—if not the pack, itself. Harry could just hear the accusations now: groomer. _Prowler_. 

But Harry was none of those. He _wasn’t_.  

“Perhaps you will, my boy, but this isn’t a fairytale.” Harry sighed, turning his brown eyes towards the night sky. His Wolf howls at the full moon. “This is real life. And real life often comes with many disillusions and disappointments.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Eggsy’s hands left his grip to twist themselves into Harry’s shirt. It would be rumpled beyond salvaging, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. “What you meant by that, Harry? I don’t like the way that sounds.”

“I believe I told you that this is going to change a lot of things, Eggsy. For you, for me. For _us_.” Harry’s voice was so hushed at the end that only a Wolfkin could hear him, and true enough, Eggsy’s expression had become more alarmed at the reminder.

“What do you mean? Why are things going to change?” Eggsy asked, his voice just as hushed.

Harry sighed, deciding to just come out and say it. “There is… a protocol. A law, actually. Anyone who discovers a New Blood is required to report their existence to the Council, and the governing body will be in charge of integrating the New Blood to Wolfkin society. It’s a very lengthy process, as most bureaucratic legislations are, and there are certain… repercussions for those who fail to adhere to this law. Especially if it concerns a child. And an omega.” Eggsy’s grip tightened, and Harry could hear a tell-tale rip. Definitely unsalvageable now. “You can probably guess what they’re going to do to me when they find out I’ve been keeping you a secret all this time, Eggsy. And it’s not… going to be pretty.” 

He waited for the implication of his words to be absorbed by the omega, whose confused expression slowly morphed into something akin to a horrified one.

“No. No, no, Harry, you ain’t like that. You _never_ did anythin’ to me! You never touched me! Not even when I—“ Eggsy cut himself off. He shook his head and released his grip on Harry’s shirt, choosing instead to fling himself into Harry’s arms so that he could sob into the ruined shirt. “Harry, please, I’m beggin’ you. You ain’t done nothin’ wrong. They can’t do anythin’ to you! I won’t allow it.”

Harry let out a wet laugh, unable to hold back a small smile as he rubbed the omega’s back with soothing strokes, which only seemed to fuel his sorrow. In truth, he too was tempted to give in and shed tears once more, because now Eggsy was aware, and he reacted the way Harry knew he would. Especially after Harry had _promised_.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I’m—I’m not sure how to fix this,” Harry admitted quietly, Eggsy’s hair tickling his nose as the omega shook in his embrace. 

“You promised. You fucking _promised_ , you piece o’ shit!” Eggsy sobbed into Harry’s chest, which he started punching lightly with his fist. He heaved, and Harry had to hold him up, as all his strength seemed to have gone into bawling his eyes out and pounding Harry’s chest with his fists. Harry let it all happen, because it was his carelessness, his _selfishness_ that led them here.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered into Eggsy’s hair as the omega slowly stilled. “I’m _so, so, sorry_.”

 

 

The Moon was still up and glowing bright by the time someone rang the doorbell. Harry stiffened, his eyes briefly turning into yellow slits when no real scent on the other side registered. It couldn’t have been Michelle, as she was on holiday with her boyfriend, and he would have picked up on her scent as she stood in front of the door. 

Harry slowly rose from the sofa, eyes trained towards the hallway. His movements were quick as he quietly walked to the entryway, listening for movements on the second floor before opening the front door, fangs and claws out.

He paused when he saw Merlin standing there instead of an enemy, and his old friend honestly looked like he’d seen better days. But judging by the sympathetic look on his face, Harry knew he must have looked far worse. “I take it you’ve told the lad, then.”

“Yes, among other things,” Harry said, opening the door a little wider to let Merlin inside. As Merlin passed, he still didn’t detect a scent, and thought that the man was probably wearing scent blockers. He did a quick, cursory glance in the dimly-lit street before shutting and locking the door. The windows were still covered, except for the one in the living room which framed the full, yellow Moon. “I’d offer you some tea, my friend, but as this isn’t really my home…”

“You could have fooled me, with how saturated everything is in your scent.” Merlin’s nose scrunched up, though not necessarily from disgust. “I’m pretty sure Eggsy’s scent is all over _your_ house, as well, judging by how many times you’ve had him over for dinner. Moon knows how you’ve managed to keep him a secret for so long.”

“There’s a reason why I take many showers daily,” Harry said, but he groaned when Merlin reminded him of his home. He didn’t even _think_ about the state of his house. If any of the others went snooping, they would surely recognize the foreign omega scent there and put two and two together, and Harry would be in deep shite. “I suppose my scent blockers won’t be of much use now. Eggsy won’t be a secret for much longer, as well as my involvement in his prolonged dissociation from our community.”

Merlin winced, patting him on the shoulder like a sympathetic friend was wont to do in crises like this. “Not to mention, Alpha Prime is aware that you’ve been spending time with Lee’s pup for more than seventeen years. Once he finds out that the New Blood omega and Eggsy are one and the same, he’ll make you stand in front of The Council, who will misinterpret your actions for something a little less _noble_ than you taking him under your paw for personal mentoring. Even if Eggsy comes to your defense, they will write him off as groomed and charge you for prowling and grooming on top of _going against the law_.”

“ _Thank you_ , Merlin, I can always count on you to pinpoint the facts that I’m already very much aware of,” Harry said with a small sneer, though it fell quickly as exhaustion took over, causing him to slump carelessly on the sofa. He sighed and placed the back of his hand over his eyes. “Merlin, if anything happens to me, please take care of my Eggsy. If you’re watching over him, I can at least be reassured that he’ll be happy. Even I can’t take care of him when I’m living in a cardboard box—“

“Oh, come off it, you overdramatic _numpty_. A box won’t be able to hold your ego on the day of the Moon's Judgment, let alone you on a regular Tuesday.” Merlin pushed at Harry’s legs so that he could sit on the sofa, and the forlorn alpha moved to give him space, his hand still glued over his eyes. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered a few obscenities under his breath before letting out a harsh sigh. “But you _will_ be in a lot of trouble once the Council finds out. And Omega Prime is already preparing to have someone search for the lad.”

“ _Already_?” Harry sat up at the news, eyes going wide as Merlin’s words registered.

“Aye.” Merlin nodded gravely, brows meeting in the middle. “News of a New Blood omega in the territory has reached the Tower, and Omega Prime just called for an emergency meeting to verify any rumors, and James was one of the _witnesses_ called to give his testimony on the incident.”

Harry’s blood ran cold. James was a terrific agent, but he was also a formidable blabbermouth. “What did he say?”

“He didn’t mention you, nor I. You needn’t worry about that,” Merlin said, patting at Harry’s shoulder as he sighed in relief. But he still looked grave as he continued, “but this is just a brief respite. The Council _will_ find Eggsy sooner or later, and your involvement will become evident once they take a good look at him. I’m not kidding when I say that the lad absolutely _reeks_ of you, Harry, and scent blockers can only last so long. _Your_ scent blockers have already worn off, and you smell like the boy just rubbed himself all over you.”

Harry didn’t mention how close to the truth Merlin was. Instead, he just stared at the floor and wondered what he had done to deserve to be the victim of such a cruel turn of events. What _Eggsy_ had done, precious, lovely boy that he was. It filled him with great sorrow to realize that he was going to break the boy’s heart (if he hadn’t already), but he honestly had no idea how to fix this.

Merlin watched the growing despair on his face with interest. “You know, Harry, I mentioned before that him smelling so much like you means an imprint, but now that your scent blockers have worn off, I can see that _you_ reek of him just as strongly. I know you claim that the lad imprinted on _you_ , but I want you to be honest with me _right now_.” Merlin paused, and Harry kept his gaze resolutely focused at the carpeted floor. “Did you imprint on him back?”

Harry let out a shaky breath. “I—I don’t know. Merlin, I swear to you—“

“Harry, I won’t judge you. Just be honest with me.” Merlin sounded so gentle and sincere that Harry’s eyes started misting again, but he was so exhausted he doubted he had the energy to cry.

But he wanted to. Moon, he wanted to, because he was filthy and sick, and he had done something very, very _wrong_ that exile would be too merciful a punishment for scum like him.

“I—I believe so,” Harry admitted quietly in that dark room, dimly lit by the light of the full moon. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, laughing wetly as he confessed how much he had fucked up. “I think it was from the moment I touched him. I… I _felt_ it, I knew I did, but he was just a _child_ then, and I genuinely did _not_ mean to. I’m not that kind of man, Merlin. I would _never_.”

“I know, Harry. I know you wouldn’t. But it’s what happened,” Merlin said, his voice hushed but still somehow loud enough to carry across the room. His brows furrowed as he stared at the floor, mouth twisting as he thought. “You know, it’s a little strange, how the two of you imprinted on each other so easily. Imprinting is not something done by accident, which I’m sure you’re already aware of. A mutual imprinting rarely happens during the initial meeting, and in _that_ case, that could only mean…”

“What?” Harry asked when Merlin grew quiet. “What could it mean?”

“It could mean that you two are compatible. Both physically and spiritually,” Merlin said, pursing his lips. “That’s the clinical answer, anyway. What I probably mean is that you two are, most likely, destined to be.”

Harry blinked, and a single tear fell down his cheek, though his expression was far from sorrowful as he gaped. “ _What_?”

Merlin sighed and gave Harry a flat look. “That means you two are destined mates. You _numpty_.”

 

 

Destined mates. It was a concept that had people either sighing or scoffing, depending on how cynical one was. It was the theme of choice of many romance novelas and films, the topic of interest in most teen Wolfkin magazines, and the phenomenon that many Wolfkin, upon reaching a certain age, dismissed as wishful thinking, whimsy, and naivete. Harry knew this well, for he too had found himself entangled in the alluring possibility that there was someone out there just for him, someone he could take care of; someone on whom he could rely to take care of _him_. And just like many other youths, Harry was not alone in being lost in daydreams and praying to Lune that he would meet his Destined one day.

The only difference between him and the rest of his peers was that Harry, much to his shameful embarrassment, never really stopped dreaming. Nor did he stop praying. And if what Merlin said was true, that meant Lune had heard his fervent prayers and fulfilled his wish.

Harry should be ecstatic, but instead he felt dread. For if Eggsy was his Destined—and wouldn’t he be the luckiest Wolfkin if that were to be true?—then that would make their eventual separation all the more unbearable. And Harry dreamt of many scenarios, with varying degrees of violence and agony, until he felt his Wolf pulling him out of the pool of sleep and back into consciousness. 

When he opened his eyes, Eggsy was sitting right beside him—the armchair pulled towards the sofa he had slept on last night.

“Hey, Harry,” he began, voice still a little hoarse from sleep, and Harry blinked blearily as he registered that fact. Eggsy had just come out from sleep, and his first instinct was to be at Harry’s side. “I just… I was gonna make breakfast, but then I saw you here and realized that you _stayed_ , and fuck, that sofa ain’t meant to be slept on. How’s your back?”

Harry moved, and true enough, his neck was stiff, and turning his head to a certain direction just sent painful signals down his spine. He slowly sat up, letting Eggsy help him a little, and rubbed the back of his neck with a small wince. He leaned back on the sofa and said, “I’ve had worse, Eggsy, but thank you for your concern.”

Eggsy frowned. “You didn’t have to stay. I don’t want you hurtin’ yourself for no reason.” 

Harry’s brows furrowed as he regarded him. “I couldn’t just leave you, Eggsy. Not after what happened last night.” Nor did he want to, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

“You idjit.” Eggsy scoffed, as if he could read Harry’s thoughts. His smile was dazzling as he leaned to press his face near the crook of his neck, and he nuzzled Harry very carefully, mindful of the alpha’s stiff neck. A wave of warmth pulsed through Harry at that, and he was reminded, once again, how very lucky he would be indeed if Eggsy truly _was_ his Destined.

The side of Harry’s mouth twitched. If he wanted to be realistic, he and Eggsy were simply _very_ biologically compatible enough that a mutual imprinting occurred. But Harry refused to be so unromantic, and clung to the idea of him being destined to this beautiful, gentle-hearted omega currently purring into his skin.

An omega whose heart he was going to break, when the Council inevitably sentenced Harry to exile for his crimes. 

The thought sobered him up, and he gently pushed Eggsy away, smiling and running a hand through the omega’s hair when he was given a look of confusion. “You said something about breakfast?”

“Oh! Right.” Eggsy moved back and sat up, patting at his sides. “You want anythin’? I was planning on doing some grocery shopping yesterday, but with what happened an’ all, I don’t have much to work with.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “I’m happy with whatever you’re willing to prepare for me, Eggsy. Unless you’d want to eat breakfast at _my_ house instead?”

Eggsy lit up at the suggestion, but his expression closed off seconds after. “Is that okay, though? I mean, it’s my scent that caused this mess, and if any werewolf smells me…”

“You and I are the only Wolfkin in this area, Eggsy, and I live a few blocks away. It will be fine,” Harry reassured, rubbing circles on Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy bit his lip. “I dunno, Harry. What you said last night kinda makes me not wanna go out no more.”

Harry frowned. “Eggsy, don’t be like that. You shouldn’t let the fear of discovery stop you from living your life.”

“And what a shitty life it’s gonna be, if you’re not in it with me,” Eggsy said quietly, face crumpling. He buried his face in Harry’s arm. “I don’t want things to change, Harry. I’ll never leave the house ever again, if that’s what it takes to save you. I’ll do anythin’, Harry. _Anythin’_.”

“Oh, my boy.” Harry gathered Eggsy in his arms, unfazed when Eggsy wrapped his arms tight enough to hurt around his middle. He continued to rub Eggsy’s back, but with more vigor this time as the omega shook in his hold. “Shh, Eggsy. Everything will be all right. You’ll see.”

“No it won’t, Harry. No it fucking _won’t_ ,” Eggsy said quietly into his rumpled sleeve, grabbing onto the fabric of Harry’s trousers and squeezing. 

“I know, my boy,” Harry said, resting his cheek on Eggsy’s head. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I know.”

 

 

“Everything will be all right, Harry.”

“What?” Harry asked, eyes narrowing as Merlin opened the tailor shop’s door for him. He walked in, raising a brow at his oldest friend. “What are you talking about?”

“I meant, you old mutt, that everything will be _all right_.” Merlin spoke with a tone that suggested he was talking to a newly-born pup rather than an old mutt, and Harry snarled a little at the insult. The other alpha simply rolled his eyes and led him to one of the offices on the second floor. “And mind you, that’s not a very easy statement to make, considering the shite situation only _you_ could manage to get in. But fortunately for you, I have come up with a brilliant plan that might be able to save your ancient arse.”

“You have?” The snarl vanished from Harry’s face, leaving hopeful wonder in its wake. But he tried not to be _too_ hopeful, just in case everything went tits up. “How? I can’t even begin to _think_ of a way to get out of this. The Council’s decision—“

“ _Can_ be swayed. But only if everything falls in its proper place at _exactly_ the right time. Do you understand?”

“Not really, no.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Harry was very close to snarling again, but Merlin was unbothered as he tapped on his magical, hi-tech clipboard and showed Harry the screen. “Luckily, I have visual aids that will make even the most clueless New Blood omega understand what I have in mind.”

“Leave Eggsy out of this,” Harry said, though he accepted the clipboard. He stared at the screen, face showing no reaction, until the words on the document he was shown finally _clicked_ , and he grew more and more alarmed as the seconds passed. He gaped at Merlin, who was sporting such a smug smirk that Harry thought he might have gone mad. And _way_ before Harry, too, and Harry was the one whose arse was going to get kicked out of the pack.

“Merlin,” he began. “This is—“

“A brilliant, fool-proof plan that will save your arse and keep the omega happy. Or a mistake that will get you exiled and separated from Eggsy much faster. Who knows. But that’s why we need to make sure to follow the plan _exactly_ how I envisioned it, otherwise you might as well just waltz up to Omega Prime in a shirt that says “PROWLER” on the front and “GROOMER” at the back.”

“Merlin, if you’re trying to make a joke at a time like this—“

“Look at this handsome, roguish face,” Merlin interjected, pointing at his neutral facade. “Does this look like it’s making a joke to you?”

“Your face is a joke.”

“You ungrateful fucker.”

“Well, all right, that was mean. I just don’t see how _this_ will solve my problems.” It will only add to it, regardless of how _right_ the idea seemed now that it was planted in his head. His Wolf definitely thought it was brilliant like Merlin said, its tail wagging and tongue lolling as it paced excitedly in his mind. But Harry had enough sense to see the possible consequences such a plan would cause.

“At this point, it’s the only plan we have, if you don’t want to be separated from your omega,” Merlin said, taking the clipboard back in his possession.

“He’s not my omega,” Harry said feebly, sighing when Merlin levelled him one of his famous “are you shitting me” looks. He sat down at one of the chairs in the room and added, “I don’t like this. Such a decision should be made when both parties aren’t under duress. After all, this is…”

“You can’t afford to be romantic right now, Harry,” Merlin said softly, eyes full of so much sympathy that Harry had to look away. “Unless you have other ideas?”

Harry paused, his eyes trained on the clipboard in Merlin’s hands. With a gesture, he asked for it again silently, and Merlin handed it to him. He stared at the Bonding Application Form on the screen, his heart beating wildly for contrasting reasons. It left a sour taste in his mouth, that this had to be done under unpleasant circumstances. But if it meant not being separated from Eggsy…

_“I’ll do anythin’, Harry. Anythin’.”_

_“Of course, Eggsy. Anything for you.”_

_“You always said I could have anythin’—anythin’ I want. Had that been a lie?”_

The screen turned black, and Harry handed the clipboard back to Merlin. He stood up and faced his oldest friend, who looked like he was waiting for Harry’s decision. Harry sighed, and after a brief pause, closed his eyes and nodded.

“Very well. If this is what it takes…” Harry paused to take a deep breath. “Then I’m up for _anything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa this story is starting to write itself :((( dammit why can't I control my fics. Anyway, it may seem like forced bonding, but it's not REALLY going to end up like that, so no worries. This fic may have started writing itself but I still want it to be SUPER lighthearted and stupid :)) nice try, brain, but I want a stupid plot for once lol
> 
> Thanks so much for waiting, and I hope you liked this chapter~ I'll do my best to release the next one sooner huhu. Will correct any errors when I get back to this~


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel weird. I feel hot, and cold, and I feel restless and weak. I feel like I ran for hours straight without actually doin’ anythin’. I can’t—I can’t handle this. I’m scared, Harry.”
> 
> “I’m not surprised. The first heat is usually the most unbearable experience, since your body is not used to the phenomenon yet.”
> 
> “Y-Yeah. That’s what the books you gave me said. But—fuckin’ dammit, Harry, no books could prepare me for this. This is just torture, and—oh fuck, I just wet me pants—“

Of all his relatives, Harry felt closest to his paternal granddam, Francesca Faust-Hart. She wasn’t as obsessed with propriety as his parents and remaining grandparents; choosing instead to teach Harry how to have fun through play-chases in the wood near the Hart estate and sneaking him candied meat chunks whenever she visited him in-between tutor sessions. She was also quite barmy, as her husband and Harry’s parents would say, but Harry loved that about her. He loved everything about her, really.

But as a child, what he loved the most about granddam Frankie was her stories. She read him all kinds of tales: both classic Wolfkin stories written for pups and ones from their own history, which more often than not were typically too bloody for a pup. His grandsire and parents disapproved of him learning about their violent, bloody past so early, but granddam Frankie didn’t care. She treated Harry like an adult, and he appreciated that about her.

“What story do you want to hear this time, my puppy?” she asked him on That Night, tucking him under the fluffy, warm covers.

“History,” he said, grinning and showing his gap-toothed smile. He was proud to say he had lost his first puppy tooth that day.

“Oh, my favorite! How far back? To the Days of Lune? The Dark Days? Or maybe the Witch Hunts? Or—“

“Just recent, granddam.” Harry interrupted Frankie’s excited tirade with a cute smile. “Like fifty years ago?”

“Ah.” Frankie rubbed her chin, eyes staring at the ceiling. “Hmm, I don’t think anything interesting ever happened in the last fifty years. Aside from the human wars, but the humans are always at war with each other, so that’s quite tiresome already.”

“So there’s nothing?” Harry pouted. 

She chuckled and hummed, eyes lighting up. “Well, I suppose there _was_ the appearance of the first English New Blood omega in eighty-six years.”

“New Blood?” Harry asked, blinking. His Wolf perked up from its sleepy stance, ears up and eyes bright. “What’s that?”

Frankie smiled. “Oh, they’re a very special kind of Wolfkin, my puppy. In fact, they’re so special that they’re the reason why our species has persisted for so long. Without them, we Wolfkin will slowly wither away, as New Blood keep our pack strong with their fresh heritage and blood.”

“Wow,” Harry said, awed, and his Wolf yipped. “They’re that special?”

“Indeed. That’s why there’s a law that requires all Wolfkin to reveal the existence of New Blood when found, as many of our enemies would surely take the opportunity to ruin the balance of power that will be introduced to the pack. The death of a New Blood, no matter the sex, will affect every Wolfkin in its pack.”

“Did that ever happen?” Harry asked, morbidly interested at the thought, though it also sent shivers down his spine. “A New Blood dying, I mean.”

“In general? The last New Blood who died had been in China, during the Great Leap Forward. A tragic incident led to them being caught in the crossfire of a protest gone wrong. That was the year you were born, actually, now that I think about it.

“But here in London? No. But there was an incident, right after he was found, and it’s _tragic_. Do you want to hear it?” she asked, a wicked grin on her face.

“Yes, please!” Harry made himself even more comfortable by squirming under the covers, and granddam Frankie laughed as she stilled his excited movements.

“Settle down, my puppy.” She smiled down at him, and his large, brown eyes twinkled when she began the tale. “I was but a wee girl when he appeared, but oh, even a girl my age could tell how beautiful he was. His blood sang with power and blessing, and truly, it was an honor to have met him. His appearance caused quite a bit of a stir, as one would expect. But oh, no one would have expected what came next.”

Harry listened to his granddam’s tale with rapt attention, holding onto the edge of the covers as she explained, with great detail, the incident that almost caused the death of the New Blood omega. He listened and listened and listened, until her soft voice became softer, almost inaudible. Slowly, the shadows began to consume her face, and Harry only knew the dark embrace of sleep.

 

 

Harry’s trek to Adidas was slow and delayed, and he looked very much like a man marching morosely towards the noose. It was terrible, feeling this way about speaking to Eggsy, because normally he’d jump at any excuse to see the young man at any time of the day. And Eggsy himself often used his natural charm to get out of work earlier just to see _Harry,_ of which the alpha strongly disapproved. Nonetheless, Harry would be remiss not to indulge the darling omega, which was probably how the weekly dinners started in the first place.

But his purpose for visiting Eggsy wasn’t to offer the usual invitation to afternoon tea or dinner at home: he was going to inform him of Merlin’s suggestion, which, if he were to be honest, still left a bad taste in his mouth, despite also filling him with a quiet hum of satisfaction that he couldn’t bring himself to deny. Part of him wanted to be upset at his friend for suggesting something so brash, so _cruel_ , but Harry understood that they had very limited options.

He smiled sardonically and shook his head. The sad thing was, Harry was pretty certain that Eggsy was going to welcome the suggestion with open arms. The omega had never exactly been subtle about his desires, especially for the last two years. Harry just wished he could have decided on this without the pressure of exile and separation from Eggsy.

Soon enough, Harry found himself entering Eggsy’s favorite store and cursing silently when he noticed that it was quite busy. Customers, comprised of mostly Asian tourists, filled Adidas with chatter and movement, and Harry had half a mind to turn around and leave. 

But a familiar face made him pause, and he forced a smile as he approached the store manager. “Hello. Mr. Simmons, was it?”

The man blinked at him, quiet for a moment, before his face broke into a surprised, smiling expression. “Oh, hello, sir! Unwin’s... friend, yes?”

“Indeed,” Harry said, though he felt the word “friend” seemed lacking somehow. It was a painful reminder of how _complicated_ his situation with Eggsy was. “I apologize for disrupting your work, but I was wondering if Eggsy’s around? I need to speak with him.”

Mr. Simmons frowned and cocked his head at the Wolfkin. “I’m sorry, but Unwin actually quit yesterday, sir.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

The store manager sighed and nodded. “Yes. He said something about going through _a personal crisis that has irreversibly changed his life for the worse_ , or so he said. Although I hated to see my most hardworking employee go, I had to respect his decision. He’s more than welcome to come back, though. I don’t think I remember saying that to him.”

“I’ll run it by him,” Harry said distractedly, frowning at Mr. Simmons’ explanation. Those were most likely Eggsy’s own words, and the omega wasn’t usually so dramatic (that was Harry’s thing). What could have happened?

Sighing, he flashed the man a small smile and nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Simmons. I’ll just have to look for him elsewhere.”

“All right. Have a nice day!” said the store manager before going back further in the store, most likely to assist a customer or do other managerial things.

Harry walked out of Adidas feeling lost. Eggsy quit his job? But he _loved_ Adidas, much to Harry’s eternal bemusement. The omega gave no indication that he was having problems at work (otherwise Harry would have had _words_ with the manager), and he truly had a talent in sales. The young man possessed a charm that even Harry couldn’t match, and that was saying something, considering Harry was a trained _spy_.

After sending a quick message to Merlin, who had urged Harry to keep him updated, Harry hailed a standard cab to head to Eggsy’s home. There was no other place Eggsy would loiter during this time of day—oh, he supposed there was the gym. But his instincts told him that Eggsy was nowhere other than home, so that was where he went. 

Harry stood in front of Number Seven with his heart beating wildly against his chest. His Wolf paced his mindscape, strangely agitated, causing Harry to frown. There was something strange going on for sure; not just with Eggsy, but also with Harry himself. Somehow, visiting Eggsy seemed like a Very Bad Idea now.

But Harry was already here, and he truly _was_ concerned about the omega. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell and waited for Eggsy to amble towards the door to greet him. 

But nothing came.

Harry’s brows furrowed as he pressed his ear to the door, listening for movement. The house was very quiet, though with his heightened sense of smell, he realized that Eggsy _was_ inside—but his scent seemed a little… off. 

Alarmed, Harry took out the spare key beneath a loose slab of concrete on the steps and unlocked the door, stepping towards the entryway—and froze.

That scent. Could it be?

As his Wolf bounced up and down in his mindscape, Harry decided to check the state of the house first. The chairs in the dining room were pulled out, something Eggsy wouldn’t stand for as he was very neurotic about keeping his home organized. The white lilies and daisies Harry had given him a few days ago had also withered, suggesting negligence that was, again, very out of character. His frown deepened as he made his way to the kitchen, which seemed devoid of all activity. The state of the living room concerned him the most; the throw pillows were missing, and the cushions on the sofa he had slept on That Night were gone.

Harry’s nostrils flared as he took a long, deep sniff. He eyed the stairs leading to the second floor, and after a short pause, climbed them up two at a time, barely making a sound. 

The hallway was quiet, and Harry listened for activity in Michelle’s room before belatedly realizing that she was still on holiday. Shaking his head, he made his way towards Eggsy’s room, where the strange scent was the strongest. He was definitely inside.

And Harry had an inkling what state the omega was currently in.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, shushing his Wolf who told him to just _knock already, for fuck’s sake_. He cleared his throat and rapped on the door three times, hand jerking away when he heard a muffled crash from the other side. 

“…Eggsy?” he called out, pressing his ear to the door. He could have sworn he heard a muffled “fuck” from inside. He took another deep breath. “Eggsy, my boy. Are you all right? I apologize for entering your house without your permission, but I was worried since you weren’t at work today—“

 _“Harry, you can’t be here,”_ Eggsy said from the other side of the door, and Harry was assaulted with a stronger, heady scent that filled Harry’s lungs with sweet warmth. _“You gotta go. I’m—I’m sick. Yeah, that’s it.”_

Harry paused before giving the door a flat look. “Sick.”

_“Y-Yeah! Got the flu, or summat. It’s flu season, innit?”_

“No, dear boy, it’s not.”

 _“Oh.”_ A pause. _“Well, you can still have the flu whenever, yeah? Don’t gotta be flu season to be feelin’ sick. An’ I am. With the flu.”_ Sniffle. Cough.

Harry sighed and leaned against the door, torn between rolling his eyes and smiling at the feeble attempt at deflection. Harry understood what the deception was about, but Eggsy had no need to be embarrassed; what he was going through now was actually an event to be celebrated, after all. Although, given the circumstances, Harry and Eggsy both had very little to celebrate at the moment.

Harry reached for the doorknob and said, “Eggsy, my boy, you needn’t be embarrassed. I know what you’re going through is frightening, but it’s best that you have—“

_“DON’T OPEN THE DOOR!”_

Harry removed his hand from the doorknob as if burnt. More muffled crashes resounded from the other side, causing Harry to gape at the door. Another door slammed from within, and Harry could tell that the omega had fled inside the en suite.

After a few beats of silence, Harry had had enough. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, momentarily assaulted by the raw scent of an omega in heat. It was very sweet and musky, and tinged with the fresh zesty tang that was unique to all New Bloods. Harry shamelessly took a moment to savor the smell before walking deeper inside the omega’s room.

He smiled at the disheveled nest on the bed, though he raised a brow at the inclusion of the three sofa cushions he remembered being responsible for his sore back. Normally an omega’s nest was very private, but Harry’s protective instincts were much more dominant than his general alpha instincts, so he was only hit with a _tiny_ bit of guilt for intruding on an omega’s nest without permission.

His smile faded when he approached the bathroom door, from where he could hear muffled groaning and sniffing sounds. His heart beat painfully at the thought of Eggsy suffering from his first heat, which was sure to be both awkward and uncomfortable. Gently, he knocked on the door, and all sounds from inside ceased.

“Eggsy?” he called out softly. When he received no reply, he added, “Eggsy, dear boy, it’s all right. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You don’t have to lie, least of all to me.”

The sniffling resumed, and Harry could hear the omega’s feet slapping on the tiles as Eggsy approached the door. The door jerked for a moment, and Harry pressed an ear to the wood and listened to the omega’s shallow breathing.

 _“I feel weird,”_ came the admission, and oh, how Harry’s heart broke at how small the normally cheerful omega’s voice sounded. _“I feel hot, and cold, and I feel restless and weak. I feel like I ran for hours straight without actually doin’ anythin’. I can’t—I can’t handle this. I’m scared, Harry.”_

“I’m not surprised. The first heat is usually the most unbearable experience, since your body is not used to the phenomenon yet.” Harry might not be an omega, but he _did_ sit through the Dynamics Sensitivity classes when he was a student. Alphas, betas, and omegas each had their own coming of age phenomenon, and it was important that Wolfkin be aware of them all. 

 _“Y-Yeah. That’s what the books you gave me said,”_ Eggsy replied, his voice a little less shaky now. _“But—fuckin’ dammit, Harry, no books could prepare me for_ this _. This is just torture, and—oh fuck, I just wet me pants—“_

Harry was hit with a strong wave of sweet musk, and he coughed behind a fist. His face felt rather warm as well, but he managed to compose himself before speaking again. “I understand, Eggsy. I had the same issue when I had my first rut.”

 _“…Really?”_ asked Eggsy.

“Really,” Harry said with a smile. Though it consisted of less wetting his own pants and more hopping on one foot to get around due to the painful half-formed knot between his legs. He leaned against the door and asked, “are you all right in there? Do you need new underwear?”

Eggsy started sputtering, and Harry’s smile widened a little at the show of innocence. He resisted laughing when Eggsy started complaining about Harry being such a fucking pervert, _because who the fuck asks that_? But Harry knew Eggsy was still thinking along the lines of a human, whose need for privacy was much higher than Others, so he let the young omega express his embarrassment.

While Eggsy ranted, Harry quickly fetched a clean pair of boxer briefs from the dresser, as well as a long sleeved shirt and drawstring shorts. He knocked on the door and twisted the knob, and before Eggsy could panic and close it, threw the clothes inside.

“There. Go ahead and change. Take a shower while you’re in there,” Harry instructed as he closed the door.

 _“…Thanks,”_ Eggsy said, voice soft. Skin met tile as Eggsy padded away from the door. _“I’ll just… go wash up, then.”_

“Do you need help?”

_“No! I can do it. Um—shit.”_

“All right,” Harry said, stepping away from the door. “I’ll just wait for you downstairs—“

 _“Please stay.”_ Eggsy’s plea stopped Harry in his tracks. _“Just—can you wait for me out there? Please? I don’t—I don’t want to be alone right now.”_

“All right, Eggsy. I’ll be here.” He looked around and found Eggsy’s desk chair, and he sat in it while he waited for Eggsy to finish cleaning up. 

He listened to the squeaks and hisses of the shower, alert for any accidents that might occur. Eggsy’s body should still be quite sore right now, and he was sure that the omega’s mind is also a bit out of sorts. Eggsy might slip or hurt himself in there, and while Harry respected the young man’s privacy, he valued his omega’s safety the most.

 _His omega._ Harry’s face warmed again, and he buried his red face in his hands, ignoring the cajoling snickers of his Wolf. 

Eventually, Harry heard one last squeak from the shower before a faint fumbling of cloth alerted him that Eggsy was done. He waited as the door slowly opened, and Eggsy peaked his head out, blue-green eyes blinking at Harry.

It was such an endearing gesture that Harry couldn’t help but smile dopily. “Hello.”

“H-Hi.” Eggsy shuffled out of the bathroom awkwardly, his stocky frame covered by an oversized, long-sleeved shirt and shorts. He looked very cozy and homey, which was heightened by the flush on his normally pale face. “Um, s-sorry about all this. I’m just—“

“Eggsy, don’t apologize. What you’re going through is normal,” Harry admonished lightly, not leaving his seat. 

“Y-Yeah. Okay.” Eggsy shuffled his feet on the carpeted floor, his toes curling on the fibers. “S-So, um. I feel kinda woozy, so—“

“Say no more. Do you need help getting to bed?” Harry asked, sitting up.

Eggsy blushed, and he slapped his cheeks and shook his head vigorously. “T-That’s okay! I can—I can get to bed by meself. Alone. B-But you can stay! I mean. I _want_ you to stay. Aw, shit, I didn’t mean that like—“

Harry decided to take pity on the young omega and just help him get to where he needed to be. Eggsy kept his head down as Harry guided him to his nest, muttering under his breath about not being a kid and knowing how to walk, _thank you very much_. Harry just smiled at him, and Eggsy’s blush intensified after briefly looking up. He practically dived into his nest, and Harry wrapped the omega in the fleece blankets, both old and new, that the omega had scrounged up for his homely fort.

“Better?” Harry asked, patting Eggsy’s exposed head.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Eggsy curled on himself, lying down on his side. He groaned a bit and wiggled. “M-My stomach hurts.”

“I think you mean abdomen, my boy,” Harry said, his hand following Eggsy’s head so he could continue petting him. He sat on the edge and couldn’t help but chuckle when Eggsy’s wiggled like a worm towards him, planting his upper body on Harry’s lap. With his other hand, Harry rubbed circles on Eggsy’s abdomen, knowing that it would help soothe his discomfort.

(Thank Lune for _Granddam Olga’s Guide to Omega Care_ in The Moon newspaper.)

Eggsy sighed and started purring, and Harry couldn’t help but rumble in response. His eyes were half-lidded when he looked up at the older Wolfkin. “Y’said you came lookin’ for me at the store?”

“Yes.” Harry frowned at the reminder, and he gave the omega a look. “Did you really quit your job? I thought you loved working at Adidas.”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, I _did_. But I—“ Eggsy cut himself off, his face reddening for some reason. Whatever he meant to say, he obviously didn’t want to voice it out. 

“Did something happen at work?” Harry asked, because it was important that he knew.

“N-No, nothin’ happened. I just…” Eggsy sighed. “I just figured it’s for the best. I meant it when I said I would never leave the house if that’s what it takes to stay with you, Harry.”

Harry’s heart broke at the admission. “Oh, _Eggsy_.” 

“Can we not talk about this right now? Please?” Eggsy pleaded, hiding his face under the blankets and burrowing further in Harry’s lap. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Of course. But we _will_ talk about it. I don’t want you throwing away your livelihood for me,” Harry said firmly, frowning when Eggsy grunted ill-temperedly.

“Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to do? I can’t go outside without other werewolves finding out about me!”

“My dear boy, it’s _Wolfkin_ , not werewolf.”

“Whatever! Point is, if them werewolves find me, you’s in trouble. And I don’t want them taking you away from me.” Eggsy jerked his body and gave a little growl. “I’ll stay here forever if I have to! You can’t change my mind, Harry!”

Harry sighed, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew it was the influx of hormones making Eggsy irritable, but the omega was being unreasonable. While Harry was more than willing to support Eggsy financially if needed be, he doubted Eggsy would be happy about the absolute dependency forever. And Eggsy’s happiness would always be Harry’s priority.

“I understand where you’re coming from, Eggsy, but surely you realize that you had acted rather rashly?” Harry reasoned. When Eggsy only grunted in reply, he added, “you _love_ working there. You thrive in that environment, and it would be remiss of me to let you make such a huge mistake. Your manager said you’re more than welcome to reapply. You’re a very hardworking employee—you know that, right?”

Eggsy sniffled. His face appeared from the cocoon of fleece, and he blinked his misty blue-green eyes at Harry. “Y-You really think so?”

“I _know_ so.” 

“You don’t think it’s a lowly job? Workin’ at Adidas?”

“Every job is valid, Eggsy. You might not be earning as much as a company executive, but you work just as hard—maybe even harder. And Adidas makes you happy; why would I think lowly of a job that puts a smile on your face every day?”

“Really?” Eggsy asked with a shaky smile.

“ _Really,_ ” Harry affirmed. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and pulled him up so that he was practically sitting on Harry’s lap. The omega took the opportunity to nuzzle Harry, and the alpha let him, knowing that his scent soothed him.

“You’s the best alpha _ever_ ,” Eggsy praised as he nuzzled, and Harry couldn’t help but preen a bit at the compliment. “Am a lucky omega, me. Dunno what a chav like me did to deserve you. Such a gentleman, too; not going caveman while am in heat.”

Harry blinked at the last sentence and drew back to stare at Eggsy. “I beg your pardon?”

Eggsy blushed again, and Harry was already getting used to seeing the pretty flush on the omega’s cheeks. He coughed and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “W-Well, that’s what happens, innit? When an alpha stumbles upon an omega in heat. They get kinda mental ‘cause of the hormones and, uh…”

“And what?” Harry asked, dreading the answer.

“And, well. Y’know. They get it on like… like _rabbits_.” Eggsy made a high-pitched sound and practically flew away from Harry, hiding himself in his nest and curling on himself. “Fuckin’ hell, please ignore that. Forget I said anythin’! Fuck!”

“By the Moon! Where on _earth_ did you get an idea like that?” Harry asked, aghast, staring at the lump of blankets and pillows in horror.

Eggsy’s arm shot out from the blankety cocoon, and Harry followed the finger pointing to the wall shelf. Harry stood up and inspected the books, and Eggsy’s arm retreated back to its sanctuary.

Harry squinted at the row of books, finding nothing amiss for the first few moments. It was only when his eyes fell on the lowest shelf did he realize, with a low groan, _where_ Eggsy got his ludicrous ideas from. 

He pulled out a random novel from the row, staring warily at the two entangled characters on the cover before opening it to a random page (dog-eared, of course). He skimmed the pages until Eggsy shouted a number, and Harry turned his head around to see Eggsy ducking back inside his nesty fort.

Harry turned to page 232 like the omega said, and his gut dropped deeper and deeper as he read the passage from the alpha’s viewpoint: of how he stumbled upon his omega partner writhing on the covers on her bed, body soaked in sweat and slick. Her eyes were blown when she looked up, and she _begged_ for his knot, begged for him to fill her up and give her pups. The alpha fared no better, his instincts overwhelming his logic and telling him to pin that sinfully gorgeous omega to the mattress and give her exactly what she needs. He roared—actually _roared_ —and pounced on her like an animal and—

Harry took a deep, shaky breath and closed the book. He glared at the cover, silently vowing to visit this _Moira T. Resplendence_ and give her and the rest of these ill-informed authors a lecture on what _real_ Wolfkin society was like.

Alphas going berserk on poor omegas during heat. How primitive!

“Eggsy, none of this is true. _Don’t_ believe in any of this… this _drivel_.” He gave the book another scathing look before returning it back to the shelf. He sat next to the curled lump on the bed. “Heats don’t cause any wild reactions from alphas, nor do they make omegas weak and helpless. Those are absurd notions that you must stop subscribing to _at once_.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked, one eye peeking through a gap in the blankets.

“ _Really_.” Harry snorted, and his Wolf growled lowly. “Where these humans get the idea of a heat addling the senses to a problematic degree, I don’t know, but in _our_ society—”

“But—But I feel hot and bothered and _horny_ ,” Eggsy said, blushing belatedly at the last part. He hid his head again. “And I’m sensitive to every touch, and you pettin’ me felt _really_ nice, like I wanted you to do it _forever_. So that means my heat is making my brain go all funky, yeah?”

“True. And I do admit that you smell very… nice.” Harry blushed, averting his gaze. He coughed. “Nevertheless, you and I are obviously still in control of our faculties. I am not possessed by an uncontrollable urge to take advantage of you, and I admit, I’m rather appalled that you would think of me in such a way.”

“So you don’t want to fuck me?”

“Of course I don’t want to fu—wait, _what_?” 

“You don’t want to fuck me,” Eggsy said, emerging from his nest, the blankets sliding down his back in a strangely suggestive display. Harry blushed as Eggsy stood on his knees, his lower lip wobbling and his eyes turning misty. “You—You don’t want anythin’ to do with me!”

Harry’s mouth open and closed as he struggled to find the words to say. What _did_ one say in situations like this? “N-Now, Eggsy, there’s no need for—“

“You think I’m ugly! You think I smell like shit! That’s why you’re so _in control of your faculties_! You don’t _want me_!” 

“T-That’s not true, Eggsy! You’re _lovely,_ and you smell… very, very nice, but—“

“But _nothin’_ , Harry Hart! I know when I’m not wanted!” Eggsy wrapped himself in the blankets, grabbing the sofa cushions and forming a makeshift wall between him and Harry. “If you’s so _appalled_ by me and my shitty heat, then you can go knot yourself and leave!”

Harry gasped and gaped at the wall. “Eggsy, you’re not making any sense. I’m not— _Moon_ , you can’t expect me to just— _ack_!”

Harry was hit by a sequined throw pillow, and he barely evaded the next two that came after it. He picked up the throw pillows and put them back on the bed. “ _Honestly_ , Eggsy, you’re being unreasonable!”

“No, I’m being an omega in heat! But that probably means the same thing to you shitty alphas anyway! Fuck you an’ your knotty lot!”

“Eggsy, I never said anything like that!”

“Oh, but you was thinkin’ it. You was _thinkin’_ it, you wanker!”

“Eggsy, dear boy, calm down—“

“GET OUT!” Eggsy emerged from the nest, his eyes turning into yellow slits. His teeth elongated as he snarled, and the sides of his face started growing white fur. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY NEST!”

Harry gaped at the sight of Eggsy shifting. “Eggsy—“

“I SAID _OUT_ ,” Eggsy snarled, his voice echoing as his own Wolf came out. “GET OUT!”

At first Harry just stared, rooted to the floor as Eggsy shifted to his Wolfkin form for the first time. Harry was distracted by the pristine white fur, marbled with copper blond and black patches on his back and legs. Despite the fury and pain flashing in his yellow eyes, Eggsy looked absolutely _breathtaking_ in his Wolfkin form—and Harry couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful creature in awe.

Then, Harry’s Wolf told him to _get the fuck out of there_ , and he got out just in time before Eggsy’s night stand hit him in the face.

 

 

_“Was he hurt?”_

“No, I don’t think so. He was just… distressed. Understandably so,” Harry spoke to the comms as he paced Eggsy’s living room. “It was… unexpected, but not entirely a bad thing. I’m just worried if he’s suffering from the sudden shift.”

Merlin hummed. _“That is likely what he’s going through right now, yes. Normally attempting the Wolfkin shift should be painful, especially for a New Blood omega. Even if shifting into his Wolfkin form was smooth, I’m sure shifting out wouldn’t be the most pleasant experience.”_

Harry winced, knowing well how excruciating the process was. It took more effort to revert back into the human form, after all. Sighing, Harry flopped down on one of the armchairs in the room. “Do you think I should go check? I left because my presence was agitating his Wolf, but if he needs help...”

There was a pause. Then,  _“no. You should just wait for him to approach you. He’ll most likely attempt to make amends, as I’m sure he didn’t mean a single word said and deed done to you.”_

“You say that, but you weren’t _there_ , Merlin. He told me… he told me to _go away_.” Harry hung his head, sighing. After the shock and awe at seeing Eggsy’s Wolfkin form dissipated, Harry had been left with a dull ache in his chest. Eggsy had been cross with him before, but never to the point that he would shift. That meant he was  _very_ cross, and it made him and his Wolf feel shame and guilt.

 _“It’s a natural reaction, Harry. He interpreted your reluctance to mate to be a form of rejection, so his Wolf took over and deemed you unworthy of being near his nest. It’s perfectly normal, I assure you,”_ Merlin said, clinical as always. 

“By the Moon, I wasn’t _rejecting_ him! I was—he—we never even _talked_ about his heat.” Harry paused, then shook his head. “Or, well, we haven’t talked about it _recently_.”

 _“Oh? You’ve discussed it?”_ came Merlin’s intrigued query. _“How’d that come about?”_

Before Harry could reply, Eggsy’s heat-addled scent wafted through the air, and he jerked up. He murmured a quick goodbye to Merlin before turning off the comms, watching as an entirely human Eggsy ambled down the stairs like a guilty child. He walked slowly towards Harry, head down and hands playing with the hem of a new oversized shirt. “…Hullo.”

“Eggsy. Are you all right?” Harry asked, standing up to inspect the omega for any injury. “How’s your body?”

“A bit sore. But am okay,” Eggsy mumbled, curling his toes on the carpet. “Well. As okay as I could be, bein’ in heat an’ all.”

“It will take time for you to get used to it, I’m afraid. But the worst of it should be over; the next ones should be easier,” Harry comforted, rubbing his hands down the length of Eggsy’s arms.

Eggsy hummed, then looked up at Harry through his lashes. “‘M kinda hungry…”

Harry smiled, despite himself. “I knew you would be. I made something for you while you were resting. Do you want to eat now?”

Eggsy nodded, letting Harry lead him to the kitchen where Harry had prepared a simple meal of scrambled eggs and toast. It was hardly an appropriate meal for dinner, but Harry realized that Eggsy hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he needed to buy groceries That Day. 

Harry gently guided Eggsy to a seat by the island counter and placed a warm, full plate in front of the omega. With a small mumble of gratitude, Eggsy dug in like a starved wolf. He must have skipped breakfast and lunch when his heat started; it made Harry’s heart ache just thinking about it.

Fortunately, Harry prepared more than enough scrambled eggs for the hungry omega, though they ran out of bread after Eggsy’s second helping. Eggsy finished his fourth plate of eggs and placed his hands on his lap, murmuring that he was done.

Harry pulled a stool so he could sit next to him, and he rubbed his back with soothing strokes. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. Thanks. You didn’t have to, after what I’d done, but you did and… and _thanks_.” Eggsy sighed, eyes trained on his fidgeting hands. After a short pause, he finally met Harry’s gaze and asked, “did I hurt you? I mean, I know you ran out before the night stand could hit you, but—“

“I’m fine, Eggsy,” Harry cut him off gently with a smile. “And it was partly my fault, anyway. I shouldn’t have agitated you, given your current state.”

Eggsy huffed and turned away. “Fuck that. Just ‘cause I’m in heat don’t mean I can be a dick to ya. That ain’t right.”

“True,” Harry conceded. “But I really _do_ understand why you reacted the way you did, Eggsy. Your heat might not be an excuse, yes, but I’m considerate enough to forgive you for it.”

Eggsy’s expression crumbled, and he turned towards Harry to bury his face in the man’s chest. Harry sighed and pulled him closer, the grating sound of the stool’s legs skidding the tiles ignored as Harry focused on Eggsy’s soft sobs.

“My dear boy, it’s all right,” Harry crooned. “You’re fine. You’re completely fine.”

“No, I ain’t. No, I _ain’t_.” Eggsy sniffled, his fist curling on Harry’s chest. “I’m _horrible_. I said all those things to you ‘cause I was bein’ a right tit, and I almost _hurt_ you. I’m a fuckin’ piece o’ shit, Harry. Dunno how you can stand to be near me right now. Am a _menace_.”

Harry tutted and gave Eggsy’s head a gentle, but admonishing pat. “Enough of that, now. I already said I forgave you, Eggsy. Don’t give yourself a hard time over this.”

Eggsy shook his head wildly. “But I accused you of so many things! And I called you a _wanker._ I know I call you that all the time, but I never meant for it to hurt. But I did, just a while ago. Said so many awful things to ya and I’m so sorry.

“But I meant it when I said that you’s a good alpha, Harry. No—no, the _best_ alpha. You’s the best alpha _ever_.”

Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he buried his nose in Eggsy’s hair. “Thank you, Eggsy. Though you needn’t try to flatter me.”

“It ain’t flattery if it’s true, Harry,” Eggsy said softly, rubbing his nose up Harry’s neck to take a brief sniff. “And it’s all true. I ain’t ever gonna find an alpha who can live up to ya. And I wouldn’t ever want to.”

“Oh, Lune bless you, Eggsy,” Harry said emphatically, more than a little touched as he continued to pet the omega’s head. Eggsy had always been generous with his praises, which Harry shamefully admitted he consumed like a man starved. Harry had his fair share of praises from various sources: his family, friends, colleagues, and superiors. But nothing could quite match up to Eggsy’s, which were full of so much sincerity Harry always felt like he could drown. So he did his best to shower his omega ward with just as much praise, for surely Eggsy deserved all of that and more. 

“You’s the best alpha, Harry.” Eggsy sighed and shifted his head so that his cheek rested on Harry’s chest, and his voice was barely audible as he murmured, “if only I could be a good enough omega for an alpha like you.”

Harry didn’t pause his petting, even though his Wolf barked at him to rid the omega of such silly, false notions. Instead, he held Eggsy close, his chest rumbling to match the content, vibrating purrs that came from Eggsy’s throat. They stayed like that for a while, and Harry listened as Eggsy’s breathing evened out, and the purring calmed into soft, nasally snores.

Gently, Harry lifted Eggsy up in his arms and carried him back to his nest. He settled Eggsy cozily in the blankety fort, smiling at the way Eggsy grabbed a sofa cushion and squeezed it tight, as if afraid it was going to run away. Harry ran a hand through soft, copper blond locks once before stepping away, his steps slow and heavy.

He closed Eggsy’s door and leaned against it, all alone in the dark, empty corridor. The only sounds were Eggsy’s muffled snoring and Harry’s beating heart, which only seemed louder in the silence. 

His glasses pinged, and Harry read the short _“did he agree to the plan?”_ over and over again. He sighed and blinked a quick message that all but revealed his cowardice, and he slid against the door and onto the floor, cradling his head in his hands.

_“If only I could be a good enough omega for an alpha like you.”_

_‘Oh, Eggsy.’_ Harry chuckled mirthlessly, shaking his head. _‘You’re already much too good for me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're all confused and searching for the plot, don't worry, I'll help you look for it lol
> 
> (and leave Moira T. Resplendence _alone_ Harry, she's doing nothing wrong :(((( )


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You better explain yourself,” Harry bit out, his fangs lengthening as he stomped down the stairs. “What in Lune’s name are you thinking? You might as well throw the two of us to the wolves! Literally!”
> 
> “Oh ye of little faith.” Merlin sighed, placing a hand over his chest as they arrived at the sitting room. “Do you honestly think I would do that to you? My friend of many, many, many—“
> 
> “I’m going to neuter you, Merlin.”
> 
> “—many years?”

“Hey Harry, why ain’t you mated yet?”

Harry turned away from the oven and looked over his shoulder: Eggsy was standing a few paces from him, wearing the new nice trousers and jumper his mother bought him to use for Yule dinner at Harry’s this year. His blue-green eyes shone with an inquisitive light, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the adorable picture he made.

“Well.” Harry stood upright and leaned against the counter, watching as the young man sat down on a nearby chair, face alight as if expecting a story of sorts. The alpha almost let out an inelegant snort at the amusing thought. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not quite sure, Eggsy.”

Eggsy blinked before frowning, crossing his arms. “That’s lame, Harry. There’s gotta be _some_ reason, ain’t there?”

“Well,” Harry began again, checking on the oven briefly before turning back to the young Wolfkin. “To put it simply, I’m not mated because I haven’t fallen in love yet.”

“And why haven’t ya?” Eggsy asked.

Harry hummed. “I’m not sure how to explain it, exactly. It’s not an exact science, falling in love and mating, and different people have different answers. In fact, I’m certain I’m more able to explain the mating rituals of the Halflings than answer your question.” And considering the Halflings had bizarre mating rituals indeed, being similar to goats and deer, that would truly be a trying endeavor, even for someone like Harry.

“But I ain’t asking about them, though. I’m asking why _you_ ain’t mated.” Eggsy swayed his legs back and forth, sneakily grabbing a biscuit from the basket on the table to munch on. He grinned at Harry’s disapproving glare. “‘Cause I don’t think it’s ‘cause you ugly, or anythin’. Like, people’d be blind to think that, don’t they?”

“I’m flattered that you have such high opinions on my looks, my boy,” said Harry, smiling a little as Eggsy preened. “But my answer still stands. I just haven’t met anyone interesting enough, I suppose.”

Eggsy cocked his head to the side. “But you’ve met _loads_ of people now, haven’t you? Surely one of ‘em’s all right?”

Harry shook his head. “You could meet a million people, Eggsy, but if none of them are the right person, it doesn’t matter. Your heart will never be theirs.”

“Huh.” Eggsy’s legs swayed with a more sedate pace as he frowned at the tiled floor, brows knitted together as he thought. He looked up at Harry through his lashes and asked, “so you haven’t met anyone ya liked? _No one_?”

Before Harry could answer, the cooking timer on the counter beeped. He gave Eggsy a small smile as he ushered the young man out of the kitchen. “Go on and call your mother. I’ll have the table set and the roast ready to be devoured.”

“A’right,” Eggsy said. He lingered by the threshold and began to say, “Harry—“

“Go on now,” Harry interjected a little more forcibly.

Eggsy pouted and nodded, bounding for the living room where his mother was perusing a magazine. Harry leaned against the wall and sighed, ignoring the disapproving tutting of his Wolf.

 _‘Oh fuck off,’_ Harry spat. 

His Wolf, unimpressed, continued to tut regardless.

The tutting became background noise as the night went on, full of quiet merry-making and the slightly off-tune carolling of a choir of one. Harry watched the window where the Moon sat high, full and yellow and blessing her creatures with energy and power. He ignored the dull throbbing in his chest and watched  Eggsy’s performance, further encouraged by a doting mother’s applause.

 

 

Eggsy’s heat lasted a few more days before it ebbed into something less distracting. His scent became weaker (though no less sweet); his skin less feverish and sweaty (though still tender and red like a rose in bloom). Though he still refused to set foot out of his house, for fear of being discovered and taken away. It caused Harry quite a bit of distress; he didn’t want Eggsy to seclude himself when he had so many dreams and ambitions left to fulfill. He thought about Eggsy trading his personal happiness to be with Harry, and regret seeped deep in his bones.

No matter how precious Eggsy was to Harry, Harry would make sure the omega’s happiness came first. Even if that meant sacrificing his own.

Harry was in the kitchen cooking Eggsy some breakfast when the doorbell rang twice. He heard a thud and a string of curses upstairs, which concerned him slightly, but he chose to pay more attention to the door than the scrambling Eggsy was surely doing. He took a whiff of the air and noticed no scent—a human, then. But who could it be?

He opened the door and took a peek. His eyes widened when he realized who it was, and he opened the door further to say, “you—“

“I apologize for not calling before making a visit,” Merlin said as he walked past Harry and into the entrance hall. “But given the circumstances, I think you’d forgive me this trespass on your omega’s dwelling.”

Harry bristled. “You _think_ —“

“Omega Prime is in London,” Merlin cut him off, face neutral as he turned to other alpha who was stunned in place. “He and Alpha Prime are having a discussion over tea as we speak. I suppose I don’t have to tell you what they’re talking about.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry said eloquently, leaning against the door with his hand over his mouth. His eyes searched the floor for a moment before rising up to meet Merlin’s. “So that means the plan—“

“Needs to be put into motion _now_.” There was a hint of urgency in Merlin’s voice as he moved further into the house. He gestured towards the stairs with his head. “Is he upstairs?”

“Yes,” Harry responded after a moment, his instincts still itching over the fact that there was another alpha in his very-much-still-in-heat omega’s domain. He didn’t even think about denying the omega’s status as his as he followed his friend up the stairs, his hands clenching and unclenching at the sides. “I should let you know that, given the sudden arrival of his heat, I was never able to tell him about the plan—“

“I know,” Merlin interjected, sighing. “I never actually expected you to do it, even without his heat coming. But one can dream, aye?”

Harry glared at the back of the man’s head, albeit weakly. Just before Merlin could reach the door first, his steps quickened, and he stood at the omega’s door, glancing at Merlin who was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting.

He sighed and knocked on the door twice. After a muffled “fuck” and more crashing—Harry glanced at Merlin again just to see him mouthing “what the fuck”—the door opened to reveal a disheveled and flushed Eggsy. “Y-Yeah?”

The sharp amber in Harry’s eyes softened into warm honey. “Hello, Eggsy. I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I’m afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands.”

“What, _really_? ‘Bout what, though—“ Eggsy paused when he saw Merlin, his frown transforming into a grin. “ _Ayyyyyy_ , it’s Merly! What’re you doin’ here? And—oi, why the fuck do you smell so weird?”

“Nice to see you again as well, lad,” Merlin said fondly, smiling briefly before his lips set into a thin line. “And don’t call me Merly.”

Harry blinked at Eggsy’s last query and took a whiff of the air around him. True enough, the only scents he could smell are of his and Eggsy’s, but Merlin’s usual woodsy smell was nowhere to be found. He turned to his friend with a narrow-eyed look. “I’d like to know the answer to that as well. Why do you smell—“

“Human?” Merlin smirked a little, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, that’s part of the plan, isn’t it? Or are you telling me that you didn’t even bother to read the presentation I gave you?”

“Presentation?” Eggsy popped between the two of them, looking up at Harry with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “What presentation?”

Harry had to take a moment to center himself and not coo all over the adorable omega. He ignored Eggsy for now and turned to Merlin. “You’re talking about the Bond application form, yes?” 

Eggsy’s head swirled around so fast Harry’s vision just registered a blur of blue-green and copper-blond. “Bond application? Wossat?”

“Yes, the Bond application form. I see you haven’t _completely_ forgotten, then.” Merlin nodded, looking quite proud.

Harry scowled. “No need to be snippy, you bald mutt. I _was_ planning on informing him after his heat.” 

“What’s a Bond application?” Eggsy looked between them, bouncing on his heels. “Does it mean what I think it means? Are we gonna have a bond? _Harry_ —“

“I understand your reasonings, but time is a luxury you can’t afford right now. How many times do I have to tell you that before you _get_ it, you cocky pooch?”

“I am perfectly aware, Merlin, you prickly beast. I’ll sign the form right now—“

“Oh, you’re not going to sign that form.” Merlin kept his eyes trained on Harry as his pointer finger moved slowly to his left, landing on a perky-eyed omega. “He is.”

Harry blanched. “ _He_ is?”

Eggsy brightened. “ _I_ am?”

Merlin beamed. “Aye. And he’ll be the one to submit it, too. To Omega Prime himself.”

“ _What_!” Harry bellowed, eyes turning into slits.

“Omega Prime?” Eggsy asked, squinting.

“A very important person that you have to impress at all costs.” Merlin gave him an appraising look. “How are your acting skills?”

“Did theater back in school,” Eggsy claimed, puffing his chest out. “My drama teacher said I could be an actor if I wanted, with how good I was, an’ all.”

“ _Perfect._ At least I know _you’ll_ do your part well,” Merlin said, ignoring the seething alpha who was practically letting out steam out of his ears. He swept his hand towards the stairs and added, “since your numpty of an alpha can never be trusted with anything cerebral, I’ll do the explaining myself. Eggsy—may I call you that, lad? Yes?—I apologize for bothering you during your heat, but would you please lead us to the sitting room?”

“A’right!” Eggsy chirped, bouncing down the stairs like an omega pup expecting a present. Harry watched him disappear before turning his fiery gaze on his friend who was smirking at him, the little shit.

“Don’t look at me like that, you tit, it’s not my fault you didn’t understand the plan.” Merlin crossed his arms, walking towards the stairs. “Hopefully you’ll finally get it when I explain it to you.”

“You _better_ explain yourself,” Harry bit out, his fangs lengthening as he stomped down the stairs. “What in Lune’s name are you _thinking_? You might as well throw the two of us to the wolves! _Literally_!”

“Oh ye of little faith.” Merlin sighed, placing a hand over his chest as they arrived at the sitting room. Eggsy was fluffing a comforter on the sofa (for its cushions were currently part of his nest) and muttering to himself. “Do you honestly think I would do that to you? My friend of many, many, _many_ —“

“I’m going to neuteryou, Merlin.”

“— _many_ years? Of course there’s a reasoning behind this.” He sat down on an armchair facing the sofa, where a bright-eyed omega was seated patiently. Merlin tapped on the side of his neck, right where his pulse and scent gland were. “And it starts with this.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Your being scentless, you mean?”

“ _Yes_.” Merlin’s grin was feral as he leaned back and pressed his fingers together. “Do you remember that underground Wolfkin syndicate that’s selling unauthorized, but highly effective scent blockers and inhibitors to frightened, illegally-turned fledglings in South London?”

“The Silver Fang pack?” Harry asked, cocking a brow. “We’ve been hunting them for years, but so far they’ve managed to avoid detection.”

“Until now.” Merlin smirked, tapping on the side of his neck.

“Fledgling?” Eggsy asked, turning to Harry. “You taught me that word before. That means a human that got turned into a Wolfkin through a Full Moon bite, innit?”

“Yes, Eggsy, and that’s _very_ illegal.” Harry sat on the sofa next to him, smiling briefly when Eggsy scooted closer. “Unlike humans, we Wolfkin don’t put much importance on having a large population. In fact, we keep our populations small in all the nations of the world in order to escape detection. Two ways in maintaining this are the Two Pup Policy and the Anti-Fledgling Act.”

“Not _everyone_ follows those rules, however,” Merlin joined, directing Eggsy’s gaze on him. “A lot of bonded pairs don’t follow the Two Pup Policy, whether it’s from personal preference or being part of the Superiora movement, which is the political belief that Other beings shouldn’t hide from humans and instead replace them as the superior beings on the planet, as we once were.”

“You mean before the humans started breeding like crazy?” Eggsy asked.

“Aye. As you know, we Wolfkin are among the Big Four races, the others being the Vampyr, the Halflings, and the Witches. In the past, we all lived in relative harmony, keeping to ourselves and cooperating when necessary. It was a peaceful time.” Merlin paused, frowning. “But one day, an ambitious coven of witches revealed themselves and attempted to enslave the mundane humans. That event was what instigated the Witch Hunts, which led to Others being discovered as well.”

Eggsy hissed, wincing. He turned to Harry. “Do you know any witches?”

“No. Very few are alive to this day,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Many covens have died out due to the hunts, thanks to the hubris of their brothers and sisters. I doubt you’ll ever meet one in your lifetime.”

“Even then, there is little love between our races,” Merlin added. “Some of the witches who attempted the takeover had enslaved Wolfkin to do their bidding, so, naturally, some of us more or less despise them.

“As interesting as this history lesson is, however, I will have to go back to our original topic.” Merlin paused to bring out his phone, which was thinner than Eggsy’s iPhone and looked more like glass. He tapped on it a few times to bring out a presentation, holding it closer to Eggsy who leaned in to take a look. “Aside from making pups, we Wolfkin can increase our numbers by turning humans into our kind. This is done by biting a human during a Full Moon, but only around fifteen percent of the Bitten are successfully turned, making this an impractical method of reproduction indeed.

“Those who survive the Bite are called  _fledglings_ , as they possess merely a fourth of a pure Wolfkin’s gifts and don’t live quite as long. They are also usually more likely to go insane due to the physiological burdens they never got used to from birth. So not only do they add to the population, but they are a potential danger to everyone around them.”

“That’s not their fault, though, innit?” Eggsy said, frowning as he swiped through the pictures of fledglings in both human and Wolf form. “I mean, them being turned meant that it had been a werewolf that done it, yeah? And it’s possible that they didn’t even want to be a werewolf in the first place.”

“It’s Wolfkin, lad. And aye, you’re right.” Merlin nodded, swiping a few times to the right to show him a logo of three towers in front of a full moon. “That is why there are numerous programs funded by the Council to rehabilitate these fledglings. We aren’t so cruel that we would put the blame on the victim.

“Not _all_ fledglings are accounted for, however, and that is why syndicates like the one I mentioned exist. They capitalize on juvenile fledglings and sell them drugs that will help inhibit their Wolves. While samples of these drugs have been tested and verified to work as they claim, the side effects make them very dangerous, as an inhibited Wolf will eventually attempt to escape its prison, permanently damaging the fledgling in the process.

“This one here—“ Merlin taps on the screen to show him cylinders with the logo from before. “Are scent blockers authorized by the Council. And _these—_ “ he swiped again to show unlabeled cans. “Are the illegal scent suppressors. They are very effective, capable of wiping any and all Wolfkin scents from the body for at least three days per application. You can tell since I’ve been testing them out for two weeks now.”

“That’s why I haven’t been noticing your scent lately?” Harry asked, eyes widening as he stared at his friend. “You became a _client_ to these madmen?”

“Not a regular one, of course. I merely tested their suppressors myself to find out if they’re safe to use.” 

“You do realize that the Silver Fang is at the top of our hit list?”

“Yes, and?” 

“Yet you became their client instead of letting Alpha Prime aware of where they are? How... strangely out of character of you, Merlin. How did you even find them?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Merlin sent Harry a look before pulling out a small can from his pocket. He showed the suppressor spray to Eggsy who sniffed at it curiously. “This is their most expensive, non-Wolf-inhibiting product. They call it the  _Suppraysor_. If I had been indifferent to their exploitation of fledglings, I’d at least enjoy taking them out just for _that_.”

Harry scrunched his nose. “How awful.”

“I think it’s a little witty,” Eggsy admitted quietly.

“Anyway.” Merlin pocketed the spray can before exiting the presentation on his phone and brought up another screen, this time with a list of names, most likely clients. He swiped until the page landed on the name _Taron Smith_ , as well as a long list of purchases dating back to early January 1998. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, piecing together what his friend was thinking. “Merlin…”

“I’ll admit, their system is sophisticated. But that just helps us out more in the end.” Merlin smirked a little as he pointed at each date, most likely a “purchase.” “These date back to right after Lee passed away, and when you first came into contact with Eggsy. With this on their database, they’ll see that you’ve been giving Eggsy suppressors for that long. To _hide_ him.

“Which brings me to the plan,” Merlin said, turning off the screen and facing the couple. He gave them each a serious look, lingering more on Harry. “You will have to come clean. About everything.”

“ _What_?” Eggsy stood up, gaping at Merlin. He looked between the two alphas and shook his head frantically, snarling. “What do you mean _come clean_? Are you sayin’ I’m supposed to let Harry get into trouble? I thought the point was to get us out of it! What kind of shitty plan is this, Merly? And to think I thought you were cool!”

“Eggsy, please,” Harry said, pulling the omega down gently back on the sofa. He turned his narrowed eyes back on Merlin. “Though I’ll have to agree with Eggsy. I didn’t think you hated me _that_ much, old friend.”

“If you two would let me explain first before making assumptions, that would be fucking spectacular, _thanks_ ,” Merlin groused, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and turned to Harry, eyes pleading. “Listen. Alpha Prime already knows of your relationship with Eggsy. Once Eggsy is discovered, Chester will automatically link him to you, and he’ll claim that you have been caring for him since the day you met. Alpha is also nothing if not traditional; he’ll never forgive you going against protocol, especially concerning a New Blood omega. And as one of the three Primes, his decision will heavily sway the Council in the end.”

“So you’s saying we’re fucked no matter what we do?” Eggsy asked, voice breaking at the end. Harry’s heart broke at the sound of it.

Merlin shook his head. “No. There _is_ still a way to make sure you two end up together despite Harry’s subpar judgment, and that’s to get to Omega Prime _first_.”

“Why?” Harry asked, frowning. “I know you mentioned appealing to Omega Prime, but how exactly do you expect Eggsy to get away with that? Wesley is _terrifying_. Even Chester is afraid of him, to an extent.”

“He is also an omega who dotes on young Wolfkin like Eggsy, being unable to have pups himself.” Merlin cocked his brow at Harry, glancing pointedly at Eggsy beside him. “He’s also a huge romantic. If you let him know of your mutual imprinting, he’ll put two and two together and realize you’re Destined. He won’t have the heart to separate you then.”

“Destined?” Eggsy echoed breathily, turning to Harry with those bright blue greens. Harry’s heart both swelled and broke at the sight of them. “We’re destined? _Us_?”

“As much as you make a good point, I’m afraid a romantic superstition won’t be enough to sway the Council,” Harry said resolutely, a tired, pained pinch on his face as he ignored Eggsy’s hopeful expression. “Even if we prove it—even if Eggsy manages to befriend Wesley and get him on our side, there’s still the Council. And Chester. And Dr. Sullivan.”

“Beta Prime always sides with Wesley, you know that. It won’t be difficult to appeal to him if you prove that you simply wanted to keep him safe,” Merlin said flippantly, waving a hand in the air. “And he’s a scientist who’s researched and written articles on imprinting. Since you two imprinted on each other the moment you met, it will be another point in your favor. After swaying Wesley, our next step would be to prove your mutual imprinting _scientifically_ through Dr. Sullivan.”

“Yeah, yeah, not even werewolves can refute science!” Eggsy cheered. He turned back to Harry and shook his arm. “Harry, this might just work!”

“Harry will still be punished,” Merlin added solemnly, smiling sadly at Eggsy whose excitement almost instantly vanished at that. “There’s no avoiding it, unfortunately. Harry _still_ broke the law, but if you play your cards exactly like I told you, you two won’t end up separated by Harry getting exiled.”

Eggsy paused and turned to stare at Harry. “Exiled?”

“It sounds like too huge a risk,” Harry murmured. 

“Aye. But it’s a risk you have to take if you don’t want to be exiled, Harry,” Merlin reminded him softly. “Perhaps this wasn’t what you had in mind when I told you I had a plan, but this truly is the only way. The idea is to prove that you did nothing wrong, and the longer you keep quiet, the guiltier you’ll seem.”

Harry raised a brow. “And yet you want Eggsy to appeal to Wesley first before going directly to the Council.”

Merlin smirked. “I never said we wouldn’t be a little sneaky in getting the best possible outcome, now did I?”

“I suppose not.” Harry let out a mirthless laugh and stared at his friend. “I’ll admit, I’m impressed that you managed to come up with this—crazy as it is. I can’t imagine coming up with it, myself.”

“Thank you. I’m glad that you’ve finally acknowledged my superiority.” Merlin pocketed his phone and leaned back, hands clasped together on his lap. “And as much as I adore you, Harry Hart, I don’t fancy myself being friends with someone who lives in a box. You being exiled will just ruin my pristine reputation. I have an image to maintain, after all.”

“You’re a piece of shit, Hamish.”

“And you’re the arsehole that shat the shit, Harold.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“How’s Harry gonna be punished, though?” Eggsy asked, voice small as he played with the hem of his shirt. “Even if it won’t be as bad as... as _exile_ , it’s still going to be really awful, innit?”

Merlin shook his head. “That’s for the Council to decide, I’m afraid. It could range from paying a fine to being removed from the Fifteen.”

Eggsy frowned. “The Fifteen?”

“It’s similar to nobility peerage,” Harry supplied, smiling reassuringly at Eggsy who looked nauseous. “I don’t need it, honestly. I’ve hardly been involved in Council matters due to my job at Kingsman, so it won’t be that great a loss.”

“You can also be fired from Kingsman,” Merlin said, looking a bit green himself at the thought. “If you cannot obey simple laws, it should follow that you cannot be trusted to enforce them.”

“Ah. Yes. Well.” Harry cleared his throat, forcing a smile as he looked back at Eggsy. “I suppose I can handle that. Sacrifices must be made, yes? For as long as it will keep you safe, I imagine I’m willing to do anything.”

Eggsy’s smile was just as strained, and he stared down at his lap and said, “yeah. I’d do anything for you, too, ya know.”

“I’ll give you the necessary documents,” Merlin spoke after a moment of somber silence. He stood up from the chair and turned to them. “I’m expected back at the shop soon, so I can’t stay long. Wesley should be done with his chat with Chester, so that means he should be on his way back to his hotel.”

“Where’s he stayin’ at?” Eggsy asked suddenly.

Merlin blinked. “He’s staying at the Landmark, near The Regent’s Park. He’s a big fan of Madame Tussauds, though Lune knows why.”

“A’right,” Eggsy said. Then without warning, he shot out of the sofa and hugged Merlin, causing the older alpha to stumble backwards, blinking down at the omega in shock.

Harry kept _most_ of the possessiveness at bay when he asked, “Eggsy?”

“Thanks, Merly. You didn’t have to help us, but you did. Glad Harry has such an amazing friend.” Eggsy squeezed once before drawing back, sniffling and rubbing at his nose.

“You’re welcome,” Merlin said after recovering. He turned to Harry and raised a brow at him, looking expectant. “Where’s _your_ hug of gratitude?”

“Don’t push it, Hamish,” said Harry, baring his pearly whites. “Now get out before I paint Eggsy’s living room with your blood.”

 

 

Harry didn’t consider himself a pessimist, but neither is he unreasonably positive about things. His occupation as a secret agent taught him that actions have consequences: both good and bad. Sometimes there would be a consequence tipping over to one side or the other, but all in all, there was a balance to all things. It was that kind of philosophy that allowed Harry to look at his current situation with a steady, calm mindset.

While Merlin’s plan was crazy, it was the only one they had that had the fewest negative consequences possible. Harry might have broken the law, technically, but he did it to protect Eggsy, and only that. If questioned about their mixing scents, Harry can claim they were only due to their mutual imprinting and frequent scenting, _not_ from mating, for Harry never laid a finger on Eggsy. Medical exams could easily prove Eggsy’s purity and lack of bond, though Harry hated the thought of the omega going through such a humiliating process. The proceeding investigations were sure to be taxing, for both him and Eggsy, but they stood a chance in proving themselves innocent. But that meant following Merlin’s plan to a T, which Harry was more than willing to do if it meant not being separated from Eggsy.

But like he said, actions have good and bad consequences. Even if the Council doesn’t find him guilty enough to be exiled, he would still be punished for breaking the law. There was just no predicting _how_.

“Will you really be fired from your work?”

Harry looked up from his plate and stared into Eggsy’s glassy blue-greens. He sighed and forced a smile, reaching out to place his hand over Eggsy’s trembling one. “We won’t really know until I face the Council, dear boy, but I won’t lie to you and say that I’ll be given a light punishment. As a member of the Fifteen, I probably have enough influence to maintain my post, however…”

“It’s still not a sure thing, right?” Eggsy said, smiling sadly at his plate. He put down his utensils and sighed, his eyes welling with unshed tears. “You’s fucked no matter what we do, aren’t you? You’ll get punished, and that means your reputation’s also fucked and you’ll never show your face again without people judging you and shit, shit,  _shit_ , it’s my fault, I’m the one who—“

“Eggsy, _stop it_.” Harry stood up from his chair and went to Eggsy’s side, rubbing circles on his back as the omega heaved. “You are the innocent one in this. _I_ was the one who chose to break the law that day. It was my lack of foresight that led to this. You are completely faultless, dear boy, and I won’t allow you to put blame where it doesn’t exist.”

“But I went to the shop! I was the one who spread his stupid scent everywhere!” Eggsy rubbed angrily at his eyes, biting his lips to contain his sobs when Harry held onto his wrists. “I should’a known I was going to get you into trouble. But I wanted to see you so bad. It ain’t enough that we have dinner every now and then. I wanna see you every day ‘cause it _hurts_ not to.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry crooned, hugging the young man to his chest. He rubbed his hand down Eggsy’s back and shushed him gently. “There, there, it’s all right, dear boy. It’s still not your fault. I should have been vigilant, as well. You were showing signs of an impending heat, but I was too lost in denial to—”

“I _knew_.”

“…Pardon?”

“I knew I was going into heat. M’not _stupid_ , Harry, I read the fucking books you gave me!” Eggsy drew away from Harry and wiped the tears from his face. He sniffled. “I was going into heat soon, and I knew you was gonna have a reaction ‘cause you was an alpha, so I thought, maybe, if I came to you and smelled really nice, you’d finally… you’d—“

“Eggsy…” Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek as he bent down nearer to Eggsy’s level. “Eggsy, dear, it’s all right.”

“No, it ain’t! I did something really horrible, and look where it got you!”

“You needn’t be hard on yourself, Eggsy. We can get through this if we follow Merlin’s plan—“

“Which is _still_ gonna get you in trouble! You’s fucked no matter what we do. It’s all my _fault_ and knowing that is killing me!

“You know I love you, Harry,” Eggsy said between hiccups and wiping his tears. “I told you before, didn’t I? Back when you said I wasn’t ready, and that you wouldn’t do anythin’ no matter what ‘cause I was too young in werewolf standards—“

“It’s _Wolfkin_ , my boy.”

“—even though you said I could have _anythin’_ I wanted. But not that, ‘cause it wasn’t time yet, and that we had to wait ‘cause it was the right thing to do.

“But I ruined it, didn’t I?” Tears fell down directly to Eggsy’s lap as he hunched over, his scent so sour that it would have driven Harry to tears if he hadn’t been shedding them already. “I ruined it ‘cause I couldn’t fuckin’ _wait_. I’m so _stupid_!”

“My dear boy,” Harry whispered after he drew the omega back in his embrace. Eggsy clung to him, his sobs muffled by Harry’s cardigan. “My precious boy.”

 _I love you, too_ , he didn’t say, for words couldn’t begin to describe how he truly felt for the omega in his arms. He settled for a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead, and his chest tightened painfully at hearing the omega’s high-pitched whine.

Later, Harry kissed his forehead again when he tucked the omega in his bed, face only slightly relaxed from sleep. Harry lingered by the door, watching the steady rise and fall of Eggsy’s chest before eventually leaving, heading back to his own home. He’ll come back early tomorrow, just to make sure Eggsy didn’t wake up alone.

 

 

But when morning came, instead of Eggsy, Harry found an unlabelled, empty can and a folded note on the bed. _I’ll make things right_ , it said in chunky script. _I love you, Harry_ , Eggsy signed at the bottom.

Harry’s blood ran cold.

 

 

“Fuck, are you _serious_?” Merlin hissed in his ear when he arrived at the shop later, and the two of them hunched over the counter as inconspicuously as possible. “He just left?”

“Yes,” Harry said, swallowing. “And I think I know where he might be.”

“Where?” Merlin asked. But instead of receiving a response, Harry fished out a familiar spray can from his pocket. Merlin paled at the sight of it. “I _knew_ I left it. But I never thought—“

“Normally I’d be proud that he’d manage to steal something from you, but right now I just want to throttle him.” Harry clenched his fists on the counter, taking deep breaths to calm himself. “In any case, I believe he went to see Wesley.”

“Shite. But he doesn’t know where—“ Merlin cut himself off, looking at Harry in horror. “Ah, _shite_.”

“Indeed.” Harry nodded at the door and gave him a look. “I don’t suppose Chester would mind if I paid Wesley a quick visit? It’s only polite to greet the highest-ranking omega in the territory.”

“No, no, I don’t think he would.” Merlin was already fishing for a set of car keys from the drawer, and he walking briskly towards the entrance. “Even then, we shouldn’t care what the bastard thinks.”

Harry raised a brow at him for the surprisingly scathing remark, getting into the small town car that they kept for emergencies. Though he doubted that anyone could dream of the emergency being something like _this_.

“Your omega is a _menace_ ,” Merlin bit out as they sped through the streets, overtaking other cars and most likely breaking many traffic laws. Harry found that he didn’t quite care. “I should have known he would be as hardheaded as you! Destined indeed, you two are going to drive me to an early grave!”

“To be fair, _you’ll_ probably drive us there first, my friend,” Harry said, though he found himself also agreeing with Merlin on the “menace” part. “And don’t be so hard on him; Eggsy is only doing what he thinks is the right thing to do. He blames himself for what happened. Said that he knew he was going into heat when he went to the shop.”

“What for?” Merlin asked, cursing when they hit a red light. 

“He said he knew I would find his scent irresistible in that state, and he thought…”

“He thought you’d mate with him? Right there?” Merlin glanced at him long enough for Harry to see the dumbfounded look on his face. “Where in the world did he get that absurd idea?”

“A miss Moira T. Resplendence, no doubt.”

“ _Who_?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, we pray to Lune that Eggsy hasn’t made contact with Wesley yet.”

It took them a while, but they managed to arrive at the Landmark without any casualties (though perhaps Chester was going to find himself responsible for many traffic violations later on). Harry and Merlin passed the front doors, eyes and nose searching for the wayward omega.

It was when they reached the lobby that Harry cursed. “Fuck. He applied the Suppraysor. We won’t be able to find him with our noses.”

“If this weren’t such a grave situation, I’d be laughing at hearing you say that,” Merlin said, ignoring Harry’s low growl and the punch on his arm. “Calm down, you tit. It’s your fault for not keeping an eye on your omega.”

“Why is it _my_ fault? I had no idea he was going to do something so reckless and stupid! He never did anything like this before, so—“

“So you left him alone, when he was vulnerable and desperate enough to do exactly that?”

“He told me he loved me,” Harry revealed quietly, ignoring Merlin’s wide-eyed look. “It wasn’t the first time he said it, no, but… he sounded so lost and hurt, and I just couldn’t stand being the cause of it. I had to leave.”

“Harry Hart, you _numpty_ ,” Merlin muttered under his breath, scratching at his head. Then his nose twitched, and he turned to the plaza. “Wolfkin.”

Harry and Merlin nodded at each other once before briskly making it to the center of the ground floor, where the lounge area was bracketed by tall palm trees. Harry’s and Merlin’s noses were now hit by a wave of different Wolfkin scents, and a particularly minty one that could only belong to a certain high-ranking omega.

And he was talking to Eggsy.

The two alphas shared a look before bracing themselves, willing their Wolves to remain calm as they approached the pair. Two other Wolfkin noticed them and approached to inspect them, but when their identities were confirmed, they were allowed to approach Omega Prime, who was laughing at something Eggsy had said.

Harry swallowed and bowed his head along with Merlin as they faced Wesley Turner, whose bright blue eyes were now trained on them. “Good morning, Omega Prime. I hope we aren’t interrupting?”

“Ah, Harry! And Hamish,” The blue-eyed omega greeted, voice like a bell. His eyes turned to crescents as he beamed at them. “It’s been a while. How have you been?”

Merlin nodded, his smile betraying none of his anxiety. “We’re doing splendidly, Omega Prime. We hope that you’re doing just as well.”

“Wonderful! I’m so glad to hear that. And oh, speaking of wonderful,” Wesley faced the omega sitting across him and clasped his hands together. “You’ll never guess whom I just came across! You’ve heard of the New Blood omega that appeared a few weeks ago in London, didn’t you?”

Harry took in a deep breath. Here it was: the time to come clean and set the plan in motion. He turned to Merlin who gave him a solemn nod before training his gaze back on Omega Prime, who was still beaming at Eggsy like a proud dam. 

Before he could speak, though, Eggsy stood up and faced him, his face guarded. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at Harry through his lashes, his mouth set in a defiant, but adorable pout.

“Hullo,” he said lowly, scratching at his cheek. “Are you a... _Wolfkin_ , too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I completely avoided this story for a while. Not for lack of inspiration, actually, but because a passive-aggressive comment had made me really anxious about this fic. It made me doubt myself and question this fic, but fortunately I managed to pull my head out of my ass and decide that if people don't read the tags and disclaimers, that's not my fault. Anyway, I think many of you understand the struggle of this fic is the accusation of underage and not the occurrence thereof, and I appreciate that.
> 
> Thanks for being patient, and I hope you stick around to see what Eggsy's recklessness will bring :)) This is still very much crack, like all my fics apparently, so shenanigans abound for our favorite pair! I'll come back to correct any errors if there are any~
> 
> (Btw, can anyone guess who the inspirations for Wesley and Dr. Sullivan are? I'll give you a cookie HAHA)


End file.
